Learning to Love within the Law
by KikiGray
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Follows normal story with the exception of Fred being alive. Voldermort is gone but the scars from the war still remain. Hermione is trying to find herself and how to deal with life after the battle when the Ministry imposes a new law. A Marriage Law. How will Hermione take having to be married to who the Ministry deems is her "Soul Mate" ON HIATUS
1. Nightmares, Letters & Soul Mates

_**A/N: This is my first fan fiction in a very long time so I hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this world it belongs to J.**_

Nightmares, Letters and Soulmates

" _You filthy little Mudblood" screamed at me as she bore her knife down on my skin. Pain searing as I felt my flesh torn open, blood spilling down my forearm as I cried for her to stop._

I woke with a start, Ginny standing over me with a pained look on her face. "This is the fifth time this week I have had to wake you 'Mione, please, what's wrong?" She climbed onto the bed and pulled me into her embrace as I softly sobbed into her shoulder. "It's nothing Ginny, just a stupid nightmare" I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she didn't believe me, not wanting to press the issue further though, she climbed under the covers and continued holding me, slowly brushing the hair away from my face. "You know, if this keeps happening, Harry is going to start getting jealous that I sleep more with you then him" she smirked down at me and I laughed softly. I thanked her and she ran her fingers through my hair till I drifted back to sleep praying not to see Malfoy Manor when I closed my eyes.

"Hermione, Ginny, time for breakfast" Mrs Weasley slowly opened the door to Ginny's room, noticing Ginny's bed empty she looked straight to mine to see the two of us, wrapped around one another. Smiling to herself, she walked over tapping Ginny on the shoulder. "Another nightmare?" Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny with concern, watching as she nodded. "Time to get up dears, there are letters down stairs for all of you, from the Ministry."

With this Ginny sat up, dropping me from her arms, and began to shake me awake, "Mione, Mione, time to get up, we have letters from the Ministry, and you know this can't be good." Upon hearing the word Ministry my eyes shot open and I looked at her, her eyes wide and alarm on her face. "You go down ahead Gin, I'll be there in a minute" With that the beautiful red head who I was lucky enough to call my best friend got out of my bed, and left.

Letters from the Ministry? What could they possibly want now? The war had only ended a few months ago and so many of us were still mourning the loss of loved ones. My mind wandered to Remus and Tonks, tears swelling in my eyes as I thought of their son Teddy, they died never knowing if they had helped succeed in making this world a safer and better place for him. We had all lost someone, the Weasley's considered themselves amongst the luckiest of all, we had all thought Fred was gone for good, he lay there unmoving as Percy and Harry dragged his body to safety, yet when we returned to retrieve him, he was gone, found kneeling beside Remus crying. When asked what happened he told us all that he could hear us, he tried to move, to speak but was unable to. We had concluded that as the wall exploded he must have been hit with a silencing charm and a full body bind by a, now dead, Death Eater. I remember George holding Fred tight and calling him a right git for scaring him. We were lucky that day, but so many weren't.

My thoughts were snapped back to attention when I heard a knock on the door. "Granger, mum wanted me to come check on you, we're waiting" Fred smirked and winked at me and it was in this moment that I realised I was only in short shorts and a long sleeve shirt that clung to my now developed body. Shooing him from the room, I quickly changed into a pair of tight black jeans and slipped a bra on under the shirt I was wearing. Pulling my hair into a bun to contain it, I felt my forearm sting. I still hadn't told them what Bellatrix had done to me, and I didn't know if I could, but with it being Summer I didn't know how long I could continue to hide it.

I made my way to the kitchen and found all the Weasley children around the table with Mr and Mrs Weasley at either end. I took my place next to Ginny apologised for taking so long, looking across to see Fred smiling, he gave me another wink and I felt the blood rush in my cheeks as I turned away.

"Right, now.." Mr Weasley stood from his chair addressing the table, "as each of you know, you have a letter here for you. Before you open them, there is something I must tell you." He paused with a sombre look upon his face and sadness in his eyes, pulling out a piece of parchment he continued, "Due to the aftermath of the war and as such, the loss of so many lives, the Ministry of Magic has passed a new law which decrees that all Wizards between the ages of 17 to 25, must be married within six months of this date, July 15th !998, to the person the Ministry has found to be their soul mate." We all starred at Mr Weasley in disbelief, this couldn't really be happening could it? This was some sort of sick joke. As Mr Weasley sat down the room erupted

"What do you mean we have to get married!" the twins and Ron yelled

"Wait do I qualify?" Both Charlie and Ginny said in unison, and then looked at each other, Ginny turning 17 in a little under a month and Charlie to be 26 by December

"What about Ginny and I?" Harry looked to be near tears.

All I could do was look at Percy who seemed to be the only person as out of it as I was, it wasn't until Mrs Weasley stood, that everyone became silent again.

"Alright, alright. Now, yes you have to get married." She looked heartbroken, "Ginny there is a letter for you too, so I can only assume that means you qualify as you will be of age within the time frame. Charlie, you do not have a letter. Therefore you seem to be have made exempt." Charlie couldn't stop grinning until he saw his father shake his head and realised it was not the time. "Harry dear, I do not know what will happen between you and Ginny, but you and Hermione will always be family. Now, take your letters and we will start from the oldest." Mrs Weasley handed out the letters, I could see her hands shaking and I gave her a loving smile as handed me mine. I looked around knowing these people would always be my family.

"Percy dear, you first" We all turned to look at Percy, as his eyes scanned his page, we saw what can only be described as a light bulb go off in his head as he registered who is bride to be was.

Looking up at us he cleared his throat, "Audrey Kenealy…"

Charlie laughed "I know her! She was the year below me in Ravenclaw, right looker that one is Perce, good luck to you" He winked and Percy went the familiar Weasley shade of red.

Fred and George went next; they looked at each other stood up, and linked arms, "Ready Fred?" "Ready George!" the both ripped open their letters and scanned. They let go of one another and Fred dropped into his chair whilst George jumped up in the air. "YES! Angelina Johnson, mum, dad, I got Angie!" The excitement on his face was evident, George and Angelina had been dating since the war ended and you could see in Ginny's face that this gave her hope for her and Harry. "Fred, Fred, who'd you get?" "Ahh, I'll wait whose next?" I couldn't tell if he was happy or not but he was definitely shocked.

It was Ron's turn now and he looked at me and winked. We had decided to stay simply friends after our kiss, and by we I meant me, but Ron had taken it rather well, "Do I have to bother we all know it'll be Hermione," I thought I heard Fred scoff but ignored him, still watching Ron. He opened his letter and his jaw dropped. "Lavender Brown? You've got to be joking! She's mental that one." The smile was now gone from his face and I was trying not to laugh at the idea of Won Won and Lav Lav getting married. Then it hit me, wait who could I be paired with?

Harry took a deep breath and squeezed Ginny's hand and whispered "no matter what I will always love you" kissing her on the cheek, I wanted them so badly to be paired; they deserved happiness more than the rest of us combined. Harry opened his letter and beamed, at the sight of his face, Ginny opened hers too and started crying as she leapt into his arms.

"Sooooooo, you didn't get each other?" George and Charlie joked as Mrs Weasley swatted at them before going to give Harry and Ginny a hug. The room began congratulating them and I had almost forgotten I had yet to open my letter, almost. "Go on then Hermione." Ginny said whilst still crying from happiness. Well it was now or never, and never wasn't an option.

 **Miss Hermione Jean Granger,**

 **The Ministry is pleased to announce the Marriage Law. All witches and wizards between the ages of 17 to 25 are set to be married to their soul mate as determined through the Ministry.**

 **We assure you extensive lengths were met in ensuring the correct pairing of all wizarding couples.**

 **All couples must be married within six months of this date, July 15** **th** **1998, and once married there will be no divorcing said spouse.**

 **All couples must have a child within the first two years of marriage and at least two all up.**

 **There will be no cheating; you will be bonded to your spouse at your ceremony**

 **Any breaking of these rules and you will have your wand snapped and be sent to Azkhban for a length of time.**

 **Now, to the happy part, as determined by the Ministry your soul mate is**

 **Fredrick Gideon Weasley**

 **Good luck and the Ministry wishes you a long happy marriage**

 **Sincerely yours**

 **Kingsley Shacklebot**

 **Minister of Magic**

I couldn't believe it, Fred! Fred Weasley! I was going to marry Fred Weasley! The biggest prankster ever born, he was my soul mate. I managed to tear my eyes off my letter long enough to look up and find Fred staring at me, with what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Hi there" he smirked whilst giving me a cheeky wink

"Hi" I managed to stumble back before my face went bright pink

"Wait, why are they looking at each other like that?" Ron sneered

Ginny and George understood instantly. "OH, MY, GODERIC!"

"I'm going to be a Weasley…" It was a near inaudible murmur but it was enough for everyone to register.

Suddenly there was an uproar and the last thing I remember seeing was Ron dive over the table and tackle Fred to the floor whilst everyone screamed.


	2. Broken Glass, Hearts & Bones

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has already read and followed my story, I would love to hear from any of you with feedback, good or bad. I hope to keep updating as quickly as possible, I suffering from insomnia at the moment which sucks for me but it means you guys will get quicker updates. I don't have a Beta so like I said all reviews or pms welcome!**_

 _ **Shout out to the amazing Kirimi Scarlett Hellgrea for her kind words and for believing in my story**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this world it belongs to J.**_

Broken Glass, Hearts and Bones.

The room was so loud and my head was spinning. Fred and Ron were now engaged in a full blown fight, Fred had Ron pinned to the ground, Charlie and George on top of him, attempting to pull him away. Mr Weasley was attempting to hold back Ginny who was glaring down Ron with a fury and Mrs Weasley was holding onto me, trying to calm me, whilst yelling at her sons to stop. The finally managed to pull Fred off but this didn't stop Ron in the slightest.

"SHE'S MINE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Ron was screaming as Harry and Percy held him back. Charlie and George barely able to hold Fred as Ron spat insults towards him. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS. HOW DO YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER MAKE HER HAPPY, SHE NEVER COULD AND NEVER WILL LOVE YOU THE WAY SHE LOVES ME. BETTER GET USED TO OT FRED, I WAS HER FIRST CHOICE NOT YOU!"

My head swung towards Fred waiting for him to scream back, instead he took a few deep breathes and straightened himself, it honestly looked like he was going to take the high road, so much so that Charlie and George loosened their grip around Fred's arms. Seeing his chance, Fred dove at Ron, spearing him through the kitchen window and into the front garden. I went to move forward to go after them, I became short of breath, the room was still spinning, the last thing I heard was Ginny screaming "Hermione!" then suddenly the room went black.

I woke on the couch in the sitting room, Ginny and Harry in front of me on the floor, each holding my hands, my eyes fluttering around I noticed Charlie on the sofa with my feet in his lap. "Mum, mum she's awake!" he called as I tried to raise myself so I could sit. "Whoa, whoa careful there." Charlie's eyes watched me with caution as Harry shifted to sit behind me so I couldn't fall backwards. I looked surveying the room. Fred and Ron were nowhere to be seen, neither was George or Percy for that matter.

At that moment Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the room, Mrs Weasley with a tray in her hands. "Oh Hermione dear we were so worried! Lucky Charlie saw you, he was able to get to you before you hit the ground" I looked towards Charlie and mouthed 'thank you' he smiled and gave me a quick wink. "What happened dear?"

That was a very good question. What had happened? "I…I don't know, honestly Mrs Weasley.."

"Molly dear, or mum if you like." She beamed at me obviously thrilled that I was to be her daughter-in-law.

"I don't know what happened, I was watching them fight and I saw Fred throw Ron through the window, I went to go after them and then the room span." I shook my head knowing how stupid I sounded. "Ginny, where are the boys?" I was becoming concerned now.

"Well, you see Mione, when you fainted we all forgot about the boys for just that little bit too long.." she could see the panic in my eyes, "they are both okay, I promise, we called Bill here, he is upstairs healing them both, Perce and George are just kind of standing guard you know."

My mind was in a flutter, what had happened that Molly couldn't heal enough to call Bill? Why did they need someone standing guard? Oh Merlin this is all my fault.

"Can I see Fred? Is he okay?" the look of shock on their faces when I asked for Fred before Ronald was almost laughable. The only person who didn't seem at all surprised was Charlie.

"I'll go get him, you stay put missy, I can only catch you so many times" Charlie shot me another wink and went upstairs.

All eyes were now on me, Molly moved forward as to take Charlies place and Mr Weasley exited the room to go repair the kitchen window. Harry was the first to break the silence, "So, we are all officially going to be family." Molly began beaming and telling us that she had to send owls to all the new spouses to have them over for dinner tonight. She looked so happy, she took my hand and squeezed it tightly. I had just begun to lose the feeling in it when Charlie emerged and the bottom of the stair case, Fred in tow.

The second Charlie was out of the way, I was up on my feet, running towards him. Our bodies collided with a crash and we both cried out in pain a little before laughing as we wrapped our arms around each other. We just stood there for a moment with our arms around another, enjoying the warmth of the embrace, before hearing an "ahmn" and we broke apart. Looking up at him I could see a split in his lip and the remnants of a black eye that Bill hadn't been able to fully heal.

"Are you okay?" I asked raising my hand to touch his face, before realising how silly I must have looked and dropped it swiftly to my side.

He grinned down at me "I'm fine love, did you really think wittle Ronnikins could beat me in a fight." He was laughing until he saw how pale I looked, "are you okay though, Charlie said you fainted, I saw you on the couch when George dragged me upstairs but he wouldn't let me leave the room to come check on you." I could see the concern in his eyes and a faint blush came across my cheeks.

"I'm fine." We just stared at each other, taking in one another's features, his face lightly covered in freckles, his eyes the most mesmerising shade of chocolate brown, I hadn't noticed the fleck of green in his right eye before now.

"Incoming" coughed Percy as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Fred and I split apart in time for Charlie to grab me, take me back to the couch before Ronald appeared accompanied by Bill and George.

"Well now that, that is over, come here." Before I had time to register what was said I was in Bills arms. "Welcome to the family, finally."

"Bill, you're crushing her, if you don't let go there will be nothing left to join the family" George mused happily slapping his twin on the back, Fred winced slightly, "whoops my bad" he laughed letting go of Fred.

Bill let me go and I looked towards Ron. He was glaring at me with venom in his eyes. "May I have a word with you Hermione." His tone was cold but I nodded my head. As I moved towards him I suddenly became aware of the slew of Weasley men surrounding me. I turned to face them, assured them I would be fine and followed Ron out the front door,

We had only taken a few steps when Ron turned on me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Hermione, why aren't you mad! We are meant to be together and here you are flirting with my brother! I don't care what some stupid law says; you are mine and no one else's. Especially not that gits." He gestured towards the door; I could feel the anger rising inside me.

"You can do better than him and you know it. You could have me for Merlins sake. Tomorrow we will go to the Ministry and we will petition Kingsley. Don't you worry Hermione, I will fix this," He grabbed my wrist tightening after every word "WE. WILL. BE. TOGETHER."

That's when I snapped.

"Ronald Weasley, let go of me this instant." But he didn't. "I am not your property I am a fully capable of making decisions for myself and I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do. I will not go to the Ministry with you. Listen to me, go be with Lavender because I do not love you, I do not want to marry you. SO. LET. ME. GO!" I pulled my arm away with so much force that I almost toppled over. "Your brother is not worthless so pull your head out and stop being such a git."

Ron looked furious, his face a shade of red I had yet to see on any of the Weasley's faces, I turned my back on him and began to walk towards the house. I heard him mutter "Bloody Mudblood" under his breath, and that was it that was the final straw, I turned on my heels, clenching my fists and punched him square in the jaw. He was out cold and my hand was most definitely broken.


	3. A Perfect Mess & a Perfect Dress

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has already read and followed my story, I would love to hear from any of you with feedback, good or bad. I hope to keep updating as quickly as possible, I suffering from insomnia at the moment which sucks for me but it means you guys will get quicker updates. I don't have a Beta so like I said all reviews or pms welcome!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this world it belongs to J. K. Rowling**_

A Perfect Mess and a Perfect Dress.

I felt like I was on fire, the heat of the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I hadn't even felt the pain of my broken hand until I reached the door of the Burrow and swung it open. I stifled a cry of pain, looking up to find all eyes on me; I scanned the room looking first for Harry, then for Bill.

"Harry, go check on Ronald." The anger in my face apparent, he left without question. Turning towards Bill I extended my right hand with a light whimper, "Bill, how good a healer are you?" I smiled weakly at him and he suppressed a giggle.

"What have you done?" he took my hand, the laughter gone from his voice, his eyes filled with concern.

"I think I broke my hand when I punched Ron in the face…no no its definitely broken" my voice like a whisper, hoping no one other than Bill would hear what I had done.

"YOU WHAT!" Ginny screamed her face a mixture of shock and awe.

"Wicked" the twins murmured before Molly shot them a look.

Bill took out his wand and began to heal my hand. Their faces a flurry of emotions as I explained what happened, but when I told them what he had called me, you could have heard a pin drop. The room dead silent, their jaws dropped. We sat there in silence until Harry came in supporting Ron, who seemed only half conscious.

"Can someone help me?" Harry asked surveying the room, wondering why it was so quiet and why no one had moved yet.

"Help him? Help him? Oh I'll help him alright, HELP HIM END HIS MISERABLE LITTLE LIFE!" Charlie was on his feet now, he wrenched Ron from Harrys arm and pinned him against a beam.

"Charlie, no!" I cried as he raised his fist towards Ron, "he's not worth it."

Charlie released him, letting him fall in a heap to the floor. Arthur and Percy stepped forward, helped Ron to his feet and took him to his room. By now Ginny was at Harry's side, relaying what had happened. Concern for Ron quickly turned to furry as he rushed for the stairs. To my surprise it was Fred and George who blocked his way.

"She's right mate..."

"He's a git and"

"Not worth it" the twins finished in unison.

Harry rushed to my side after that, asking my forgiveness for having not protected me like a big brother should. I laughed; he could be so silly some times. I was 19, I had lived through a war, and I could handle myself, even if that meant breaking a few bones in the process. Fred took my arm and guided me to the couch. Placing me next took him, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered softly in my ear.

"So, I am starting to see why we are 'soul mates'" he laughed fighting back a snort, lifting my now healed hand, "we both can kick Ronikins butt" I couldn't help but smile, he was so kind and warm. Then it hit me. I was marrying him. My body tensed and I turned to face him.

"Ah, yeah, I guess." The smile dropped from his face "No, Fred, I didn't mean it like that. It's just a bit of a shock, you and I, we're so different. Will this even work?"

The hurt apparent on his face, he released my hand and strode towards the fireplace. Molly had just enough time to remind him about dinner, before he was gone. I felt horrible, I hadn't meant to upset him, and I was trying to be honest. It wasn't that I didn't like Fred, he was wonderful, it just seemed as though we were polar opposites, how could two people so different be soul mates.

Completely lost in my own train of thought I hadn't noticed that it was only Ginny and I left in the sitting room. I could hear Mrs Weasley singing in the kitchen happily cooking away, I figured that everyone had gone to inform their future spouse of tonight's activities or to get away from the drama that had just unfolded. I was exhausted and it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet.

"Come on, get up we are going shopping!" Ginny had so much excitement in her eyes, how I envied her right now. "Mum" she called to the kitchen, "I'm taking Hermione, we are going shopping for tonight, would you like something?"

"No dear, you girls have fun"

Before I could respond to tell Ginny I really didn't feel like a girl's day, she dragged me towards the fireplace, taking floo powder in her hands and called "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers"

I realised now that I was standing in the twins shop, the one place I didn't want to be, I wasn't ready to face Fred after this morning, I was such an idiot, for the brightest witch of my age, I could be real thick sometimes.

"Relax, we are just passing through, after Gringotts, we are going to muggle London. We need to look amazing tonight for our new fiancées!" her voice went up an octave as she said the word fiancé, dragging me towards the door and out towards the wizarding bank.

After a short wait we had our money exchanged to muggle currency and began disapparating to London. It was going to be a long day I could tell by the gleam in Ginny's eyes.

She must of dragged me through 10 different stores before she found what she deemed 'the perfect dress', emerald green, hitting her mid-thigh, it was figure hugging and showed just how much a woman Ginny had become. The green made her glow and somehow went perfectly with her flowing red hair. I however had refused to try on a single dress. Did I really need to impress Fred? He has known me since I was nearly 12? He knew what I looked like. A thought then crossed my mind. Lavender Brown would be there. Suddenly I was all for finding the perfect dress.

Too tired to go via the twins shop we disapparated just outside the wards of the Burrow. Strolling into the house, I called home since the end of the war; my senses were hit with the warm inviting smell of Molly's cooking. She really was the best cook, I had ever met. Noticing the time she shooed us upstairs to shower and get ready.

I hopped into the shower and let the warm water sooth my aching muscles, loosing myself in thought and the relaxed sensation I got under the water.

"HERMIONE! GET OUT I NEED TO USE THE LOO!" Percy boomed through the door. I burst out laughing, unable to stop myself, turned the water off and wrapped myself in my towel. Exiting, Percy muttered a thank you and closed the door.

Ginny was a life saver. I was never good with the whole, hair and makeup, girly things, but she was a pro. Using her wand she dried my hair straight. I hadn't realised how long it was until now, reaching mid-way down my back. Then with a few simple beauty charms she did my makeup. I had hoped she had listened when I asked for something natural.

"Time to get dressed" she lifted me up and tapped my butt towards my bed where my dress lay. I had no idea why I was so terrified to wear it, it was beautiful, and I looked good in it. I slipped into a strapless bra and my underwear before Ginny helped me into my dress, lacing up its corset back. My dress came to my mid-thigh as well, unlike Ginny's though from my waist down it was not form fitting, flowing into a beautiful, almost ballerina like, layering of tulle which sat well against my figure. The top was half was simple with light beading across the bust, a flattering sweetheart neckline. The most breathtaking thing about this dress though, it was pure white. My skin no longer looked washed out; my hair fell gracefully on either side of my face, framing me. I slid on a pair of glittering purple heels for a splash of colour and headed towards the full length mirror in the room.

I barely recognised myself. For one, Ginny had ignored my request for something natural; I was sporting a smokey eye and a well contoured face, the only thing natural were my lips, which were a pale pink/nude colour. Secondly, the dress, I looked as beautiful as Ginny, not an easy feat as se radiated beauty.

"It's not too much?" I asked worried we had gone far to over the top for a family dinner

She took my hand, standing next to me in the mirror, looking both of us up and down.

"Nope, I think we look fit if I do say so myself." She beamed at me as we made for the door.

Charlie and Bill went to knock as she swung the door open. Both men's jaws dropped

"Well, well little sisters, don't we look stunning this evening" Bill mused as he reached out his hand to mine and kissed it playfully. "May your brothers escort you down stairs, everyone is just arriving.'

We took their arms and made our way down carefully. Suddenly all eyes were on us.

"Bloody Brilliant" Harry and Freed sighed as they made their way towards us.

"We'll take it from here brothers dearest" Fred grinned as he pulled me from Bills grip.

"Hi" I giggled as he stared deep into my eyes, unable to speak.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Molly. "DINNERS READY"


	4. Dinner Dates & Unexpected Moment

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has already read and followed my story, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying my creation. As always please review and pm me with anything you would like to know. Sorry this chapter has taken a little longer. Read on and enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this world it belongs to J. K. Rowling**_

Chapter 4 Dinner Dates and Unexpected Moments

We gathered outside as there were too many of us for in the kitchen. The long table nestled under the branches of two old trees, fairy lights twinkling up above. As we were taking our places at the table, we heard the familiar cry of Teddy, which immediately grabbed Harry's attention, as he rushed to help Andromeda. It truly looked spectacular out here, the summer breeze and my family all together.

Fred showed me to my seat, pulling out the chair for me to sit and pushing it back in before taking his seat next to me on my left. To my right sat Ginny and Harry, followed by Teddy and Andy. To the other side of Fred, George and Angelina. Charlie directly across from me, looking awkward with couples on either side of him. To his right Bill and Fleur, to his left, Ron, Lavender, Audrey then Percy. With Mr and Mrs Weasley, as always, on either end of the table. I was thankful that Ginny had made me dress up, as all the women looked as eye-catching as us, with maybe the exception of Audrey, who still looked beautiful however she had clearly taken a more modest approach. All the men wearing slacks and a nice button down shirt, even little Teddy's jumpsuit looked like a tux.

Everything smelt amazing, like always. Smiles were on nearly everyone's faces, with the exception of Lavender, whose eyes were sending daggers my way. She was wearing a glittery pink dress with a plunging neckline, making sure everyone could see her cleavage her dress finished just below her bottom. How she felt comfortable showing so much of herself was beyond me, I was barely comfortable with how much I was showing. Fred took my hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His fingers stroked my palm and slowly made their way up my forearm, his callused hands felt unbelievably soft against my skin. It was this moment that I realised I had forgot to place a concealment charm on my scar, Fred's fingers lightly traced the letters and his eyes widened as he turned to look at me. I mouthed later and he nodded without breaking eye contact, there was pain in his eyes. I hadn't fully made up my mind how I felt about this whole marriage law thing, but looking into his eyes, I found it hard to be upset that this was the person I would be spending the rest of my life with. He clearly cared for me, whether as that could grow to something more time would have to tell.

Mr Weasley stood, gaining the attention of the table, "welcome! I know that the circumstance pertaining to this event is displeasing; however, I could not be more thrilled to be gaining three new members, and officially making two of you apart of this family. Audrey, Angelina, Lavender, Hermione & Harry, welcome to the family. May Molly and my children bring you everlasting happiness." He raised his class to toast, everyone lifted theirs in agreement

"May love heal us all, to family!"

"To family!" we chorused whilst Teddy giggled.

We began eating, mild chit chat here and there. Everyone discussing their partners, what their families were like, when they should get married, what kind of wedding they should have. I sat in wonderment observing them, watching how George looked into Angelina's eyes with such love, how Percy had the widest grin as Audrey spoke to him. Ron unable to keep his eyes off Lavender's chest and Harry and Ginny playing with Teddy. Fred was lost in conversation with Charlie, his laugh radiant and infectious. I was a truly lucky girl.

Dinner soon finished and Molly took all of us girls into the sitting room to discuss our dates and colour themes.

"Eugh, I can't believe I have to have a winter wedding, so not how I pictured my special day!"

"Oh shut up Lavender this is not how any of us pictured getting married" Ginny snapped back at her soon to be sister-in-law. To say Ginny was less than thrilled about Lavender joining the family was an understatement.

Molly took control of the room flanked by Fleur on her right, quill and parchment in hand. Molly had told us for the sake of no arguments that we could not pick the same weekend as one another or the same colours.

"Ginny dear, date? Colour? Theme? What do you have for me? Molly looked at her only daughter with such hope.

"August 22nd, Celadon green, to match Harry's eyes, and I don't know about a theme, I just want it to look good."

Fleur hung on every word Ginny said, carefully scribing each detail.

"Right, Hermione?"

"Um, I, ahh okay. October 3rd? Lilac?" You could see the murderous look in Lavenders eyes "And timeless elegance."

"Oh 'ow beautiful!" Fleur mused as she wrote.

Soon after we were all done, even though Lavender had fought that lilac and lavender were two different colours and lost. Mrs Weasley then asked Fleur to read out the list to make sure everything was correct.

"Ginny. August 22nd, celadon, classic. 'Ermione. October 3rd, lilac, timeless elegance. Angelina. September 12th, maroon and gold, fun and trendy. Audrey. October 24th, baby blue, minimalistic. And lastly, Lavender. November 14th, baby pink, extravagance. Is that correct?"

We all nodded happily " 'xcellent!"

But the night wasn't over, just as Molly started in on who our bridesmaids would be I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Fred standing over me.

"Can we talk?" he asked extending me a hand

"Sure, Molly I'll be right back." She nodded and I took his hand as he led me up the stairs towards his old bedroom.

He led me inside and gestured for me to sit on the bed so I did. I watched as he passed around the room nervously before turning to look at me.

"Mione, what was that on your arm?" his expression was solemn and I knew I couldn't hide this from him, we were to be married after all.

"It's a scar Fred, it says 'Mudblood', when Harry, Ron and I were on the run we were caught by some snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix tortured me and caved it into my forearm so I would never forget." My voice was expressionless I wouldn't let that woman have the satisfaction of what she did haunting my consciousness even if I couldn't control my subconscious.

"She, she what! Mione I am so sorry" he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "You don't need to hide your scar love, everyone would understand, does anyone but me know?"

"Ginny hasn't seen it, but she knows something is wrong from the nightmares I've been having." I trailed off

"Nightmares?" I nodded into his chest.

"It's okay Fred, really. I'm okay" I peered up into his eyes, it took a moment for me to register that he was leaning down, and suddenly his lips were on mine.

There was such softness in his kiss, before I realised I was kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist as the kiss deepened, his tongue gliding along the bottom of my lip as if to ask entry. Our tongues entwined as we battled for dominance, my hands buried themselves in his hair and we fell down onto the bed. We broke apart panting, him lying on top of me.

"I forgot to tell you how breath takingly beautiful you looked tonight Mia"

I looked shocked, not only at his compliment but at his new nickname for me. He realised my reaction at once, pulling me upright as he stood.

"If you don't like it I can just call you Mione, I just thought it would be nice to have something just you and me" He looked around the room as if embarrassed.

"Well, I think you definitely showed me you thought I looked beautiful." I couldn't help but giggle "and I love it, Freddie"

He beamed down at me, kissing me softldy once more and we exited the room.

I was truly one lucky girl to end up with Fred Weasley.


	5. Blurred Days & Completely Busted

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has already read and followed my story, it means so much to me that so many of you are really enjoying my writing. Remember to read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. This is a bit of a filler chapter with some light smut in there as well. Enjoy ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this world it belongs to J. K. Rowling**_

Chapter 5 Blurred Days and Completely Busted

The next few days were a blur, Mrs Weasley and Ginny became frantic with wedding planning. Ginny had asked me to be her maid of honour, which meant the world to me as I planned to ask her to be mine, as well as Fleur, Angie and Luna to be her bridesmaids. We were out in full force, Weasley women were determined and this was no exception. Three days into this marriage law and Ginny had already made appointments in muggle London to go dress shopping for her and the four of us girls.

Ginny and Harry both decided that they wanted to have their wedding at the Burrow, which of course Mrs Weasley was thrilled about. But this meant that there was so much to plan, Molly insisted on cooking, however Harry managed to talk her into hiring a caterer and Molly teaching them some of her special dishes for the occasion.

I saw Fred most days once he finished work. He had been at the Burrow, every night having dinner with the family and getting to know me a little better. I found that he was quite the closet romantic, often bringing me gifts, even small things like a box of my favourite chocolates, wedding magazines and a little wedding planner. Tonight was different though, he was unable to come to dinner due to him and George meeting an investor. His owl, April, tapping on my bedroom window with a note just for me.

My darling Mia,

I'm sorry I will be unable to attend dinner tonight, please know that I will be thinking of you whilst I am away this evening. I was wondering however if you would do me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow evening. April will wait for your reply; take as long as you need to decide.

Yours forever,

Freddie.

I looked down at his beautiful handwriting, blood pooling in my cheeks at the thought of going on our first date. Where would he take me? What would I wear? Should I reply straight away or make him wait a bit for my response? Oh lord I'm being silly just write the damn letter Hermione.

 **My lovely Freddie,**

 **I would be pleased to have dinner with you tomorrow evening, pick me up from the Burrow at say 7pm? I'm looking to seeing you.**

 **Soon to be yours**

 **Mia**

I was suddenly so very nervous. I barely had time to start my panic attack before Ginny walked in and found me.

"Mione? What's wrong are you okay?" I couldn't speak I just handed her the letter. "Oh Mione! I'm so excited! Fred has had a crush on you for so long! Now don't freak out I will help you with everything, by the time I am done with you, Fred won't know what's hit him!"

I looked at my beaming best friend taking in every word she said. She was right I had no reason to be scared. I liked him and he liked me. Everything was going to be fine. I just need to stop over analysing things.

We went down to dinner and I was only half there, wedding plans were being discussed and I just didn't have the focus to be fully there, my mind kept wandering to Fred and our date for tomorrow, it wasn't till April was sitting in front of me that I snapped back to reality.

My darling Mia,

I look forward to seeing you! Attached is a letter for Ginny, as I assume she has already offered her services in preparing you for tomorrow night, with details as to where I am taking you and my plans for the evening so that she can help dress you accordingly. Also don't bother trying to read it, it is charmed for only Ginny to be able to see and will also prevent her from being able to tell anyone where I am taking you. You're not the only bright wizard in this relationship. Trust her Mia, and I will see you tomorrow at 7o'clock

Yours always,

Freddie. x.

Slightly annoyed I handed Ginny her letter and explained to her what it was for. She read it carefully, eyes twinkling, smiling widely.

"Hermione, you will love it! I know just what to do." With that she tucked the letter into her pocket and returned to her conversation with Harry about how lime green and celadon green were two completely different colours.

His eyes begged for me to save him but I just chuckled to myself, this was just too funny to watch.

"So, Fred's taking you on a date?" I turned to see Ron's eyes boring into me.

"Yes Ron, he is taking me on our first date tomorrow evening"

"Oh, so you're really going to marry my brother?"

"Well we don't really have a choice Ronald but yes, I plan on marrying your brother, so therefore us dating seems like a good idea!" Venom now in my voice, I rose from the table, and ran up the stairs.

How dare he! He acts like I had a choice in all of this! This was the Ministry's doing not mine!

I paced back and forth till I heard a knock on the door. "Ronald if that is you, I swear I will hex you from here till next week!"

I pulled the door open to see a tall redheaded Weasley, with beautiful brown eyes, with a speck of green staring down at me.

"What did he do this time, the git?" Fred stepped into the room, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his muscles tighten as they embraced me. Oh how Quiditch had done him well.

"Freddie, what are you doing here? Your important dinner"

"George can handle it by himself. Ginny sent April after you ran upstairs. What did my bone headed little brother do now Mia?"

"Asked me about our date…" I could tell he didn't believe that this was the whole story

"Is that all?" dammit I was busted.

"Well, he then asked if I was really going to marry you." I squeezed him tighter as I knew he would go straight for Ron

"That useless piece of….." he pulled away and looked down at me. "I'm so sorry Mia, I promise this will get better, we won't always have to deal with stuff like this."

I watched him as he spoke with such love in his voice and his eyes. I stepped towards him, my hands reaching for his face, his eyes widened as my lips captured his. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and suddenly his tongue engulfed my mouth, battling for dominance as we deepened our kiss

My hands in his hair as his slid to my hips, lifting me up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing down my neck, sucking on my pulse point as he walked towards my bed. Placing me down carefully, his lips never leaving my skin as I moaned under his touch. My hands began trailing his body, until they reached the hem of his shirt. Sliding my hands under to feel his perfectly muscled body, I let out a moan and his lips recaptured mine. He lay on top of me, propped up by one arm as the other slid down the side of my body to rest on my hip.

As if unable to stop myself my hips bucked up against him, he moaned into me as his hand slid under my shirt. This was all moving so quick, I knew we should stop but felt so right. I grabbed them hem of his shirt and ripped it up over his head, pausing after to fully taken in the slight of his body. His eyes staring down into my soul, asking if I wanted this to stop or to continue. I slid my hands down his chest before pushing myself up to kiss him again.

He seized me and flipped us so that now he was underneath me, giving me full control. I respected that he was giving me the chance to stop this, to be in control of how far this went. However all this did was make me want him more. I leaned down onto him, my hips grinding against his growing erection and we moaned in unison. His hands explored my body. One hand slowly groped my arse, as the other made its way to my breasts. He slid his hand under my bra, moving it slowly to the back where he unclipped it before returning his hand to the front of my breast. He began lightly playing with nipple, rolling it in between his fingers as I gasped, grinding against him again, kisses trailing his neck. I quickly took of my shirt, and Fred slipped my bra off. Now we were both topless, his lips attacked my breasts, hands fondling me as I moved my hips in circles on his lap. Groaning as I knew we both wanted more, my head tilted back, struggling to keep quiet. That's when things got out of control.

Fred couldn't take it any longer, lifting me off his lap, lying me down on the bed. He trailed kisses down my torso as he undid my jeans. He helped me out of them and I knew my underwear was already soaked from our heated exchange. His hand slid up my thighs, opening them slightly he positioned himself between them. His hand reached my entrance and he kissed the line of the top of my panties, both so lost in our own world, neither of us heard the bedroom door open.

"Mione, are you feeling better n…MOTHER OF MERLIN!" Ginny screamed.

Fred's head snapped up to see his little sister standing in the doorway as I rolled onto my stomach in attempt to hide my near nakedness. Yep so busted.


	6. The Aftermath & Our First Night

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has already read and followed my story, it means so much to me that so many of you are really enjoying my writing. Remember to read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this world it belongs to J. K. Rowling**_

Chapter 6 The Aftermath and Our First Night.

Ginny stared at us in disbelief, unable to move or speak. I jumped from the bed trying to find my discarded clothes, whilst Fred lay there as equally stunned as his little sister.

"Ginny... I…. I…." I didn't know what to tell her, I wasn't entirely sure how this had all transpired myself, let alone be able to put it in words to explain to my best friend.

The sound of feet running up the stairs echoed into the room and I tried to pull my clothes on quicker, at this stage I had managed to locate my jeans. Seeing my bra across the room, I had pulled it on just as Harry reached the doorframe.

"Ginny, are you okay? What happ….." his eyes left her and scanned the room. Upon seeing my in nothing but my jeans and bra, with Fred topless on my bed, his voice barely a whisper, "fuck." And he turned away, disappearing.

I could hear Ron in the hall and knew that Harry had gone to stop him from seeing what had happened.

"Harry, let me pass! Is Ginny okay? Is Hermione?"

"They're fine mate, let's just go, please" Harry went to pull Ron down the stairs but lost his footing, Ron slipping past him.

"Hermione, Mione are you okay?" he came running into the room. Thankfully I was now fully clothed, as was Fred.

"We are fine Ronald." My tone still cold after this evening.

It would have been convincing that nothing had occurred if it wasn't for Ginny, who was still standing gobsmacked in the doorway, with her jaw dropped.

"Gin, what happened?" Ron turned to her now, I went to speak but Fred bet me to it.

"None of your business ickle Ronikins, you can leave now" a smirk planted firmly across his lips, his face still pink from our exchange.

"I wasn't asking you Fred!" Ron seized Ginny's arm, snapping her out of her trance

I shot her a pleading look and she shook her as if to clear her head.

"Nothing Ron, nothing happened, I tripped when I walked in, stubbing my toe. That's why I screamed, Hermione got scared and shot me with a stunning charm instinctively." Her face gave no inclination of her lie, and I was so thankful for this. The last thing we needed was another fight.

Ginny turned leaving the room, calling for Harry, she was hoping to catch him before Ron so she could convince him to go along with her lie. It was now just Ron, Fred and I in the room.

"You can go now, my future wife and I have some matters to discuss" Fred grinned at his little brother, seeing the anger rising in Ron, he widened his grin and wrapped on arm around my waist causing me to blush.

"Unbloody likely, I'm not leaving her alone in a bedroom with you." He spat at us, now I was mad.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you get this straight. I AM marrying your brother, therefore if we chose to be alone in MY bedroom or HIS bedroom, it is none of your bloody concern. Now GET. OUT." I turned to Fred kissing him passionately, and even though he knew this was to frustrate Ron, he deepened the kiss, sliding his hands to rest on my bottom.

We heard a huff and the bedroom door slam, but we didn't break apart. After another moment I pulled away to look up at him.

"Stay the night?" I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

He chuckled "you know mum would never agree to letting us stay in the same room right?"

"Then I better not get caught sneaking around." I shot him a wink, blushing furiously at my own boldness.

I sat on my bed looking at the clock, it was nearly 11:30, Fred and I had agreed that I would sneak into his room in about 15 minutes. Ginny was still having trouble looking me in the eyes, I had tried to explain what had happened but kept struggling to find the words. I was just getting off the bed to head for Fred's early when she spoke.

"I never knew you had it in you Mione." She was almost giggling, "the brains of the Golden Trio getting down and dirty with one half of the dynamic pranking duo."

"Gin, please, don't say it like that. You make it sound…. Well….. dirty." I was trying to hide my blush.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what I walked in on was in fact dirty! His head was just about between your legs! Your top was completely gone, as was his! I thought you saving it for marriage." A smirk plastered across her porcelain face

"I am Ginny! I wasn't going to sleep with him. It all just sort of happened." She was laughing now

"I know, I know. However you owe me big time! You are so lucky it was me and not Ron or mum who came to check on you."

"I know, but seeing as I already owe you….can I add to the list?" her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I'm going to go stay with Fred tonight, cover for me?" I bated my eyelids at her and her jaw dropped.

"Hermione what did we just talk about!"

"I'm not going to have sex with him Ginny! I just want to fall asleep next to him. We are trying to make things less awkward between us since we are going to be married.."

"You didn't look to awkward to me" she murmured under her breath before I continued.

"Besides I have slept next to boys before, your fiancée included and never had anything happen." I stated matter-of-factly.

"True but neither of them have the.." she shuddered as she said it " _sex appeal_ of Fred" now I was laughing

I looked at the clock and saw I was now running late. I made Ginny a deal, I would go get Harry to spend the night with her and she would cover for me with Harry as to why I wasn't staying the night in our room. Once Harry was on his way to Ginny, I slipped upstairs and through the door to Fred's room.

He was lying on the bed with his face staring up at the ceiling, at first I thought he might have fallen asleep but as I sat on the edge of the bed he turned to look at me.

"Hello beautiful, I thought you might of forgotten about me" his smile was infectious.

"Forget about you? Never." I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Come on Mia, climb in, you look sleepy and I have work in the morning. Need to be well rested for our first date tomorrow night."

With that I moved to lay next to him, cuddling into his warmth. And for the first time since the war, I slept through the night, not a single nightmare to be had.

I woke up in my own bed, dazed and slightly confused. Was last night a dream? I turned to see Ginny also alone, I must have dreamt it. Sitting up I saw a piece of parchment on the end of my bed, with familiar handwriting scrawled across it.

 **Morning Mia,**

 **No last night wasn't a dream. I carried you here when I left this morning. As I got to the door I saw Harry sneaking out (do I even want to know the deal you made?) anyway I told him I found you asleep on the couch and figured I had better take you to your own bed. He seemed to buy it though.**

 **Thank you for last night, it felt so, right, to have you in my arms. See you this evening at 7.**

 **Love**

 **Freddie x.**

How on earth did I get so bloody lucky.


	7. The First Date

_**A/N: Oh my, over 50 follows and 25 favourites, WOW, thank you all so much for your love and support. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I am happy to hear you are not only enjoying my tale but can see how much effort I have put in to making sure the characters are as true to the original. Now the chapter we have all been waiting, Fred and Hermione's first date!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters are property of the lovely J. K. Rowling.**_

Chapter 7 The First Date

I held the note in my hand, my smile widened, merlin he is amazing. I lay back onto my pillow, staring at the ceiling, well today's the day, our first date. I giggled lightly to myself in attempts to not wake Ginny up.

I had no plans for the day until the date. Which was not a good idea for two reasons, firstly I was likely to have a panic attack if I didn't keep myself busy and the more terrifying reason was second, Ginny would now spend the whole day using me as her own dress up doll for tonight. Fred had told me to trust her but my instincts told me this could go badly. Ginny had always been a girly girl, don't get me wrong, she was tough; growing up with all those brothers meant she had to be. But she was always beautiful, always flawless, something I just could never seem to achieve.

"Mione? You awake?" I contemplated ignoring her and feigning sleep but I knew it was pointless, she would only wake me.

"Yeah Gin, what's up?"

"Do you know where Harry is?" Her voice sounded worrisome.

"He left this morning when Fred was carrying me in, why?" I pushed myself up onto my elbows to look at her.

Tears pooling in her eyes she looked over at me, "Harry and I slept together last night."

"I know Gin, I sent him over here?"

"No, Hermione, we **slept together**."

"Ohhhhh, why do you look upset then? Was it bad? Did it hurt terribly?" Gin loved Harry, why was this an issue?

"No, no it was all fantastic, at least I thought so, till he snuck out this morning." She was sobbing now; I got off my bed and went to sit on hers.

"Gin, I'm sure everything is fine, he probably just didn't want you guys getting caught, which he almost did, like I said him and Fred ran into each other, granted Fred knew Harry was in here, but Harry didn't know that. Harry loves you Ginny, don't over think this."

"You're right Hermione, I'm being silly aren't i?" I nodded, "now, more important things. Getting you ready for this date!" the trademark Weasley smirk spread across her face and I knew she would be okay.

"Merlin, help me." Ginny began giggling at me.

What felt like an eternity later I was caught up on every last detail of Harry and Ginny's rendezvous and was showered and standing in front of Ginny in nothing but a dressing gown and underwear as she cast charms upon my hair. The first being one to allow it to be unaffected by the humidity, another to dry and finally one to make it straight. I would never get used to straight hair. I was so accustomed to my bushy hair, even if it had softened over the years. When she wasn't looking I quickly cast a concealment charm on my scar.

Ginny began on my makeup, she kept it very simple, and to my surprise was doing it the muggle way before putting a setting charm on it to make sure it didn't smear. Three outfits lay on my bed. I couldn't understand why. Did I need all three?

"Now Fred told you to trust me, however I'm going to extend some trust to you. In front of you are three outfits, one of them is the correct choice for your date. Pick."

Was she kidding me? "Ginny, can't you just tell me which one?"

"Nope" her mouth popped on the p.

I looked at three outfits carefully, they were all so different, and how was I meant to know which one? He hadn't told me where we were going. The first was a pair of skinny jeans with a silk sleeveless gold top; it was high neck and was tied around the top. The second was a long evening gown; it had sleeves of lace and was the most beautiful shade of red. The third was a cocktail dress, form fitting with a dip in the centre to show just the right amount of cleavage, which was a deep shade of blue.

Right. Where to begin. All outfits where gorgeous, Ginny had out done herself. I looked into the mirror, hoping that my hair and makeup would be able to give me an indication of how formal this date was to be. It didn't, the one time I would have loved to look a little over done to be able to tell, Ginny had decided to merely enhance my features, this would look good with any outfit.

"Can I have a hint?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"One, and I mean it Granger, you get one hint." I nodded thankfully. "He put a lot of thought into this date, to make it special to you."

"That's it! That's my hint!"

She winked playfully "yep, now pick missy."

I looked back at the outfits. Bollocks. I had better not mess this up. I finally decided "the gown."

Ginny squealed, "That's my girl. Now get your gorgeous butt in it." The same as she had done at the dinner she tapped me on the bottom and sent me to the dress.

Upon putting on the dress I had realised that it was backless and I mean backless, once my arms wear in the sleeves I noticed that the material stopped not even covering my shoulder blades, gliding down the sides of my body until my hip line where the material spanned across. The neckline hugged along my collar bone. I hadn't realised how form fitting it was, but felt as it clung to my hips. Next to where it had been on the bed was a thin gold belt. It fit like a glove, like it was made just for me, that's when I realised I did not own this dress. It was far too bold to belong in my wardrobe.

"Ginny. This isn't my dress? How did you manage to get one in less than twenty four hours?"

"Well, okay don't be mad but, you were already going on this date before the marriage law." My jaw dropped but she continued. "Don't tell Fred I told you though! He had been planning this for months and he will murder me Mione."

I couldn't believe it, had Fred really liked me that long.

Blushing deeply I slipped into the shoes Ginny had picked for me, placing charms to prevent me from falling and for comfort. She handed me a small gold purse and a matching shawl to keep me warm. I moved in front of the full length mirror. I looked beautiful, more beautiful than I would have thought possible.

"Oh Mione, you look stunning!"

Though I would have never picked this for myself I had to agree with Ginny. It was perfect. I looked perfect. Ginny had slipped out of the room to see if Fred was here yet. There was a knock on the door and Ginny stuck her head in.

"Hermione. He's here."

Well here goes nothing.

Walking down the stairs I could feel my heartbeat in my head. Why was I so nervous? Better yet, this was Fred Weasley, why on earth was I so dressed up? Had he lied to Ginny about where he was taking me? Is he pranking me by making me look so fancy then taking me to get fast food? Oh Godric help me.

My worries stopped instantly when I got to the foot of the stairs and standing before me was my date for this evening in a beautiful muggle tux. Fred looked so handsome, a crisp white shirt, black vest, suit jacket and slacks, and a red tie matching my dress. Merlin I just want to tear his clothes off. Wait what, where had that come from. I shook my head to get the thoughts from my mind. That was when he spotted me, his eyes wide and dark, filled with what I assume to be lust, he just looked absolutely gob smacked and I loved it.

"Mia, you look breathtaking" he exclaimed whilst moving towards me.

"Well you clean up alright too Mr Weasley" I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks as he kissed my hand.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?" I nodded, not trusting my voice and slipped my arm in his.

We walked in silence till the apparition point, Fred wrapped his arms tight around me and I felt the familiar pull in my navel and the sound of a pop when we had arrived.

I looked around, we were in muggle London. We began walking and Fred held the door open to a beautiful Italian restaurant.

"Reservation for Weasley."

"Of course right this way sir."

We were led to a private table in an undercover area; the room was dancing with fairy lights, intertwined with vines that went across white lattices. The table lit with a candle and a single red rose in a thin vase.

"I will be back shortly to take your order." Fred nodded to the man and slipped him an unknown amount of money, "Why thank you sir."

Fred move to me now, gesturing to my seat, he was ever the gentleman pulling it out and waiting for me to be seated before pushing it in and taking his own across from me. This was truly marvellous.

"So, how am I doing?" Fred giggled nervously.

"This is incredible Freddie, you organised all this in just a few days?" I hoped he would take the bait, and that I hadn't outed what Ginny had told me.

His face turned that Weasley shade of red and he coughed lightly, "actually, I have had this planned since a month after the war." He looked nervously around the room.

"Oh." I blushed deeply, "well I love it." I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I then realised we were no longer alone "Sir, Madam, are we ready to order?"

Fred looked over to me, "Trust me?" I nodded. "Yes can we please get a bottle of the finest wine on your menu, a garlic bread to start, for me the porterhouse, medium to well with seafood sauce and for the lady, the ravioli." The waiter nodded and went to retrieve the wine.

"Did I do okay?"

"Perfect Freddie."

He poured us each a glass and we began chatting away. I had never seen this side of Fred before, he wasn't his usual confident self, and there was an air of insecurity about him tonight. Our food arrived and we ate slowly, he had done a phenomenal job at ordering because my dinner was divine.

"That was spectacular Freddie, thank you for dinner." I looked lovingly into his eyes and he beamed back at me.

"We aren't done yet my precious Mia." He kissed my hand softly. "Can we get the check please?"

Once we had paid, and Fred had given a very generous tip, we were off. Walking around muggle London reminded me of my parents. I missed them so much, Kingsley and I had tried to find them in Australia only to find out they had been in a car accident. I tried to push the thought from my mind, and I realised we had stopped walking. We were standing in front of a beautiful theatre. I read the marquee and turned to face Fred.

"You didn't!" I beamed.

"I did, look again in your purse." He looked very pleased with himself.

True to his word, in my purse were two tickets to see Shakespeare's 'A Winter's Tale'.

"Freddie how did you know!"

"Back in your fourth year you told us how you were named after a character from Shakespeare, it took a bit of digging around, but I found out which one and since that year I have been waiting for it to be on and of course the right time to ask you." I pulled him in for a deep kiss.

No one had ever done anything so thoughtful for me in my entire life. He deepened the kiss momentarily before taking my hand and leading me into the theatre. This was the best first date any girl could have dreamed of.


	8. Dresses & Jewellery & Brides Oh My

_**A/N: just a quick one. Once again thanks to everyone R &R, favouriting and following. Hopefully you enjoyed the first date, if anyone would like to see the dress that inspired Hermione's please feel free to pm me. I will be posting more frequently, as I seem to be evading writers block so why wait?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**_

Chapter 8 Dresses & Jewellery & Brides Oh My

It felt like a dream, the most beautiful dream that I ever could have imagined. A candle lit dinner, a Shakespearean play, and a handsome man to take you home at night. The most perfect goodnight kiss, to end the most perfect night. It had to be a dream, I wasn't that lucky was i?

I woke up to find Ginny hovering over me.

"Morning Mione" the red head stared down at me

"Morning Gin" I mumbled closing my eyes again.

"No, no. no, get up. I need details tell me everything!"

I sat up and began regaling the night's events to her, she oo'ed, ahh'ed and awed in all the right places and when I was finished she swooped me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Mione, I'm so happy for you! I knew you would love it!" she let go of me, taking my hands in hers. That's when I noticed it; the giant ruby surrounded my diamonds on her left ring finger.

"GINNY! WHAT IS THAT!?" I pulled her left hand up in shock.

"Well you aren't the only one who had date night last night" she winked at me.

She told me all about her evening with Harry, how he had snuck out early not only to not get caught but to go to Gringotts to his family vault to find a ring for her. She was absolutely radiant as she told me and I could not have been more thrilled for my best friend.

"Now, up, shower, and get dressed! We are dress shopping today!" and with that Ginny was off to get ready.

I had been so wrapped up in my own little Fred bubble that I had completely forgot today was the day that we were all going into muggle London to look for Ginny's wedding dress as well as our bridesmaid dresses. Today was going to be a long day; thankfully I had two nights worth of sound sleep thanks to the one and only Fredrick Gideon Weasley.

Soon Ginny and I were ready so we went down stairs to wait with Molly for the others to arrive. Upon reaching the landing we found Fleur talking with Molly, armed with a bag which looked deceptively small. Fleur informed us that it had an undetectable extension charm on it so that we could put all of our purchases in there as well as the shoes we were taking with us to try on our dresses with. I hand to hand it to her, Fleur was prepared, even more so then me. She and Molly had become closer since Fleur had volunteered to be Molly's right hand woman with so many weddings to plan.

Within a few minutes we were joined by Angelina, who was beaming with excitement, and shortly after her Luna arrived, look more normal than usual, it seemed she had left her radish earrings at home for the occasion. We walked to the apparition point and everyone held on to me, allowing me to pull them with me to muggle London.

Our first appointment of the day was for Ginny. We walked in and were greeted by a lovely lady named Melissa, who would be helping us search for Ginny's dream dress. We began looking through the racks and I heard Fleur squeal from across the room.

"Ginny, I 'ave found it! I 'ave found the dress!" we all rushed towards her.

In her arms she was holding a stunning sheath wedding dress with full-length illusion sleeves, neckline and illusion open back, edged with striking embroidered appliques. It had delicate crystal beading and covered buttons to accent the already striking back. It was class and would look amazing on Ginny. We sent her off to the dressing room to try it on. A few minutes later I could hear tears and Ginny called out for me. I ran to the change room she was in knocking before entering.

"Co…come in…." Ginny managed through sobs.

I was taken aback by the sight before me. Ginny looked stunning.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You look so beautiful!" I rushed to her side.

"Her-her-Hermione this is it. Phlegm was right, this is the dress."

"Then why are you crying Gin?"

"It's so perfect" she was slowly pulling herself together.

"I'll be right back Ginny, don't move an inch" she nodded and out I went.

First I found Melissa and asked her to quickly show me the veils they had before anyone could see me, then asked her to please gather the group in the waiting area just outside Ginny's dressing room.

"Ginny it's just me," I slipped back into the room. "I figured we may as well go in?" I showed her the veil I was holding and she nodded casting a quick charm on hair to allow me to get the veil to hold in place.

"You look beautiful sis" now I was starting to cry looking at her.

"Oh Hermione" and she took me in her arms crushing me in a bear hug.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I walked out and addressed the others. "Are you all ready to see the future Mrs Potter?" they all nodded "Ginny come out."

I stood to the side and watched as everyone became lost for words. Ginny was a vision. She stood on the circular platform allowing everyone to take in her appearance. Tears began to swell in my eyes again; suddenly Melissa was at my side with tissues.

"Little sister?" she asked me innocently

"You could say so" I smiled at her, it was true, Ginny was more than just my best friend, she was like the sister I never had, just as Harry was the brother I never had and I was so happy they had each other.

Suddenly the rest of the women in the room were all sobbing and telling Ginny how stunning she looked. But no one looked more pleased then Fleur and Molly. They were beaming at the young woman.

"I love it" Ginny whispered

I was at her side again. "Then get it." She beamed at me nodding vigorously.

She slipped into the dressing room and emerged moments later holding the dress in her arms as if it were a newborn baby. Molly reached for her purse but I cut in from of her pulling out mine.

"How much for the dress and the veil?" I asked Melissa as she eyed me curiously and began tallying everything up.

"£1500." She hesitated slightly as she told me the price

I pulled out a shiny black card "On Cheque thank you."

Once I had finished paying and we were outside Fleur placed the dress in her bag with a protection charm around it.

"Hermione, that was really too much." Molly was looking at me with such confliction; she wanted to be upset at the amount I spent but at the same time knew she couldn't afford to do it alone.

"It was nothing Mrs Weasley, honestly" I grinned and flashed them the black card, where Molly read the name at the bottom.

"Harry James Potter?" her eyes widened

"Harry told me to buy Ginny whatever she wanted, that was to include her dress, veil, shoes, any accessories and our bridesmaids' dresses. His exact words were 'make sure she is happy, don't let her compromise for a second, and for the love of Godric don't let her see the final bill'" I laughed at the last part as did everyone aside from Molly and Ginny.

"Well I'll be having words with the sneaky child when we get home" Molly mused as we continued on to look for our bridesmaid dresses.

It was a long day but we soon found ourselves at our final stop for the day. Madam Malkin's, to organise the boys dress robes for them to try on. The day had been a success, Ginny had her dress, and we had found our dresses, a simple chiffon halter neck with a sweetheart neckline and a ribbon under the bust. As well as all our shoes, accessories and anything else we could think of. Once done we headed to the twins joke shop so that everyone could go their separate ways.

Fred greeted me with a wide smile and open arms, "hello beautiful."

"Hi Freddie, do you mind if I take a nap upstairs till you're done?"

"Go for it love" he kissed my cheek and handed me the key.

I lead everyone upstairs and we said our goodbyes, aside from Angelina, who seemed to have the same idea I did. And thank Merlin, because I had never been here before, therefore had no clue which room was Freds.

After Angie pointed me in the right direction, I stripped down to my underwear, unclasped my bra and threw on one of Freds old quidditch jerseys to sleep in. His room was surprisingly clean and I nestled in under the sheets allowing myself to drift off after an exhausting day.

I woke to the smell of pizza wafting in from the other side of the door. Without thinking I just pulled myself straight out of bed and through the door following the smell. I found Fred setting everything up on the coffee table in front of the couch and when he looked up and saw me, I could swear his eyes nearly popped out his head,

"Merlin Mia," he sighed heavily "you will be the death of me."

Confused I looked down and saw that I was only in my white lace underwear and his quidditch jersey, which, due to my recent curves sat a few inches below my bum cheeks. I flushed red and turned to run. He grabbed my hand before I could escape

"No, no, no. It's just us here. George took Angie out for dinner. Please, stay, you look ravishing." He shot me a wink and pulled me into his embrace.

"Food smells good" I smiled, trying to bury myself in his chest.

He inhaled my scent "yes it does" I looked up at him and he leaned down and nipped my bottom lip.

We moved over to the couch and I curled up next to him, cuddling as we ate. I had never felt so secure in my own body as I did in that moment. I got up to get us a drink and when I turned back, I dropped them. Glass shattering everywhere. Fred was looking at me. Down on one knee.

"I had planned to wait to do this, take you on a few more romantic dates, but seeing you in my old jersey. Cuddling like this with you, eating pizza and just laughing. This is what I want for the rest of my life. I don't want anything more than just you. Whether that be dressed to the nines in a ball gown or in nothing but an old shirt. Just you. Forever. So, Hermione Jean Granger, my Mia, will you marry me?"

I stood there for a moment just staring. Had he really just asked what I thought he had? I mean I know by law we had to anyway, but was he making this, real.

"I..Ahh.. What did you say?" I shook my head trying to get my wits about me.

"I said Mia, will you marry me?" his eyes were filled with such happiness as he looked up at me, ring box in hand.

"Yes" it was barely a whisper but he had heard me. He slipped the ring onto my finger and took me in his arms before I could even see it.

Son of a Slytherin. I'm getting married!


	9. You'll Be the Death of Me

_**A/n: Wow! You all must be bonkers for sticking around haha. Thank you to everyone. Remember to review! Also I would like to do a special shout out to 3 amazing members of this community Melindena, Historygirl1863 & Gingerweirdo111, you three have been so supportive with your reviews and messages, please note that it does not go unnoticed by me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing; this wondrous world belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

Chapter 9 You'll Be the Death of Me

At first I thought the room was spinning and then I figured out that no, no, I was. Fred had me in his arms, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he spun me around the room dancing.

"I got to say Mione; you've got killer legs and a fit tush." George laughed entering the room.

Fred dropped me and I landed soundly on the couch trying to cover myself, again remembering I had very little in the way of clothes on.

"OW!" he screamed as Angelina smacked him over the back of the head.

"George Fabian Weasley, I am standing right here!" she looked furious.

"Sorry love, just trying to defuse the tension!"

"You heard your woman Georgie, stop make eyes at _my new fiancée!_ " Fred mused, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Bollocks! You asked her!"

"Thanks right Georgie, I put a ring on it." The twins embraced as Angelina rushed to my side.

"Show me the ring, show me the ring." She seized my left hand and for the first time I got a good look at the ring myself.

It was a breathtaking. Simple and elegant. Four clear diamonds sat close together to form a larger square, emulating a solitaire princess cut, set on a white gold band. It wasn't flashy but it wasn't plain. It felt perfect.

"Oh Hermione, it's beautiful, and it suits you perfectly."

"It really does, doesn't it?" I was beaming, Fred had obviously known me more about me then I gave him credit for, because this ring was exactly what I would have chosen for myself.

We sat around for a few hours talking, tomorrow was Sunday so that meant dinner at the burrow. Ginny said she had some important events to discus with us, but knowing her that could mean anything. George and Angelina retired and said they would see us tomorrow. It was now just Fred and I sitting alone on the couch.

"So you like it?"

"I love it Freddie! It is amazing, just like you." I blushed deeply

"Amazing enough to risk the wrath of mum and stay the night?" he winked at me devilishly

"Tempting, but I really should head back, I wouldn't put it must your mum to send Ginny after me." He led me to the bedroom where I quickly changed. "Tomorrow?"

He kissed me passionately "Tomorrow, and every other day of our lives"

And with that I stepped into the fireplace.

I woke early the next morning; again the nightmares seemed to stay away. I didn't know if this was because I was so content with Fred or not, but I was more than willing to let it continue. The scar on my arm was slowly fading, it looked less nasty however Madam Pomfrey had informed me that it was her professional opinion that it wouldn't completely disappear. I sat up looking at my ring, I had never been so happy. I let out a sigh and it appeared to rouse Ginny from her slumber.

"Morning Ginny" I waved at her with my left hand, hoping she was awake enough to register the ring on my finger.

A scream so high pitched I feared my ear drums might burst escaped her lips. Yep it had registered alright. Before I knew it everyone was upon us. Crowded in the tiny bedroom looking at Ginny.

"What the bloody hell Ginny!"

"Gin, baby, are you okay?"

"Ginerva Weasley what is this god awful racket about?"

"You have interrupted my reports!"

Mr Weasley was the only one who remained silent, waiting calmly for his daughter to explain. However all Ginny could seem to do was point at me.

Everyone turned to stare at me. I let out a heavy sigh and lifted my hand. That is the last time I trust her with such sensitive information.

"WHAT!?" the room was in uproar. Everyone was looking around, as if they were unable to comprehend why I had a ring on my finger.

Ron was the first to speak "You mean that slick git actually tricked you into accepting a ring!"

I opened my mouth to yell at him but Percy beat me to it. "Ronald, get your head out of your arse."

The room gasped as Percy swore. Percy never swore.

"You are nothing but a jealous weasel, can't you see how happy Fred makes her." Percy crossed the room and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you Percy." I hugged him back.

"What's everyone doing in here? Why is Perce hugging Mione?" the voice belonged to my not so secretly favourite Weasley, aside from Fred, Charlie.

I lifted my hand to show him the ring. Words simply cannot describe the smile on his face as he pushed his way through to Percy and I, picking us both up and squeezing us.

"Charlie…Can't… Breathe…"

"Whoops, sorry Perce, congrats Mione!" he leant down to kiss my cheek. "Why are the rest of you just standing there, why aren't you swamping her?" he looked around confused at his family members and Harry.

This seemed to break everyone out of their daze. Ron stormed out and the rest came towards me. Each telling me congratulations and asking to see the ring closer.

"Okay, okay, everyone out, let her breathe" Charlie shot me another wink and shooed everyone out the door. I mouthed thank you and turned to face Ginny.

"Way to be discrete Ginny!"

"I'm so sorry Mione, I don't know what came over me!" we burst out laughing.

The day dragged on but soon dinner was upon us. As usual Harry was preoccupied with Teddy and Andromeda was entertained by Molly, who was asking every question under the son about how Teddy was doing. Ginny pulled all of us girls into the sitting room, stating 'Girl Business' to the men.

Once we were all seated and everyone had thoroughly questioned me as to how Fred proposed, making sure to leave out me not having pants on, Ginny began.

"Right. Now, as you all know I am getting married in just under 4 weeks. And in between then, I am coming of age. Sooooo I would like to have a Hen Party."

Everyone looked around at one another confused, aside from Angelina and I who just smiled and giggled.

"What is a Hen party?" Lavender asked somewhat annoyed.

"Well Lav Lav, it is a muggle term. Basically the pride goes out with her friends and has fun as kind of last hurrah of freedom before being married." I couldn't help but laugh at Ginny calling her Lav Lav.

"Oh."

"Now my suggestion and hear me out. Is we do a combined one. We are all getting married between a few weeks of each other so why not just have one major night out for all of us"

I nodded in agreement because I knew I had no choice. Fleur and Angelina seemed excited about it as well. However Lavender and Audrey did not.

"I will happily attend, but, there is no to include me in the "bride" bits, Percy and I are having a ceremony at the Ministry so I don't see the need for a big shindig."

"That's fine Audrey, as long as you come with us" I smiled at the young woman, her and Percy were so similar it was mind boggling.

"Lavender what about you?" Angelina asked innocently

"No. I don't want any part in it. I will have something with my bridesmaids. Please feel free to not invite me to yours." And with that she left the room to find Ron.

"Zank 'evan, I can't stand zat girl" Fleur let out.

We were in a fit of giggles then.

"So when should we do this?"

"How about the week before your wedding Ginny?"

"No Ang that could go badly, what if I do something stupid, we won't have time for damage control" I couldn't help but laugh, of course she would worry about that.

"Okay zen, two weeks before? Zat should give us enough time no?"

"Perfect Fleur. Okay so the 8th of August? Muggle London?"

"I'll get us all muggle id's"

"Thank you Angie. It's a date."

What we hadn't expected was for Lavender to run off to Ron and tell him what we were planning. After a fight between the sexes it was decided that the girls would be allowed their Hens night if the boys could have Stag nights. Harry decided to have his the same night as us and Fred and George decided to have a joint one the week after Ginny's wedding. This would either be amazing or blow up in all our faces. I just hoped it was the former and not the latter,


	10. In for a Wild Ride Part 1

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone for R & R. The Hens night will span across two three chapters. I had planned to do it in one but realised it would either be far too long or not detailed enough.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing; this world belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

Chapter 10 In for a Wild Ride Part 1

The next two week positively flew by. Between preparations for the wedding, hens and stag nights and Harry's birthday we were all kept on our toes and busy. Fred and George took every chance to tease Harry over it being a 'Stag' night. The irony of the matter was not lost on them as it was Ron, who after a week gave up and asked what was so funny.

I hadn't realised how quickly we were all growing up. Harry was now 18, so in the muggle world he was now considered an adult, and Ginny his beautiful bride would be 17 and come of age in a mere four days.

Angelina had managed to acquire muggle ids for us, though she had to change Ginny's year of birth. It had taken a lot of convincing on our part to get Molly to agree to let us take Ginny out before she was legally an adult, but she caved when she realised that making Ginny wait til the weekend before the wedding was perhaps not the smartest of ideas.

It was Friday night and we had all decided to stay over at The Burrow, so that we could begin the festivities early the next day.

That day I had taken Ginny to muggle London to go pick up supplies and to our surprise Audrey asked to come with us, having never been to muggle London aside from to catch the Hogwarts Express. We got three ' _Bride to Be'_ sashes after Audrey again told us she would rather not have one herself, some tiaras, whistles and veils to wear with our outfits.

We then went to Currys so that I could grab a CD player and some CD's for us to listen to, to get the girls used to some muggle music before we went out. We lost Audrey for a little bit but when she returned she had made a purchase and told us it was a surprise for tomorrow.

Molly made dinner and the men were shooed away after we had set up our beds in the lounge room. The Spice Girls were playing and Angelina and I danced around the room singing. Angelina had also bought some muggle alcohol with her.

"I thought it would be best for us all to try some before tomorrow, see what we like and what we don't?" she mused pulling out 4 glass bottles and a few shot glasses.

"Oh 'ow fun! Molly! Molly! Won't you join us?" she grabbed Mrs Weasley by the arm and pulled her around to the coffee table, patting the spot beside her to sit.

"Oh alright perhaps one." She laughed taking a shot glass from Angelina.

"Now this is called vodka. My suggestion is to drink it with juice or a soft drink tomorrow, because trust me we do not want to be doing shots the whole night." We all nodded as she handed us each a glass.

"On three?" Audrey asked looking quiet nervous.

"One..."

"Two...

"Three!"

We tossed the clear liquid into our mouths and swallowed quickly. Ginny was clutching her chest and coughing, as were Fleur and Molly while I conjured some water. Angelina was fine; having tried it before but the person who shocked us all was Audrey. Who was just sitting there smiling.

"That was nice!"

"Well, well, Audrey's been holding out on us." Ginny mused shooting the girl a wink.

We repeated this process with what Angelina called Tequila, Midori and some white wine. We had all learned by this point to have a drink on standby after the shots, which was apparently called a chaser.

We got the music playing and danced around the room, all beginning to feel the alcohol setting in. Molly brought out some more food for us to nibble on and told us she would be heading to bed. With a silencing charm around the room we danced until we were tired, deciding to call it a night as tomorrow promised to be a big day filled with games, alcohol and dancing.

I woke the next morning to Ginny straddling my lap.

"Up! Up! Breakfast, dressed and then the party begins!"

"OH I'll say" Harry said loudly looking at Ginny on top of me. She went to move "No don't move on my account"

He laughed heavily as I threw a pillow at him.

We ate breakfast as a group and then the boys were off to Grimmauld place to prepare for the stag night. We took turns showering and dressed for the day.

The weather was still nice so we chucked on our bikinis and headed towards the lake on the edge of the Weasley property. Fleur carried everything we might need in her tiny bag.

"Okay so we have wine, sunblock, tanning lotion, towels, and sunglasses. I say we are ready to go."

Once we arrived we all lay out our towels on the dock. The sun felt warm on my skin and I poured myself a glass of wine.

"Right so we will head in to town at about 8. Bill and Charlie have offered to take us there and pick us up, so that they can give the boys' piece of mind that we are okay. Though if we are being honest it will end up Bill and Perce as no doubt Charlie will get too drunk."

Laughter echoed from everyone, we all knew I was right, Charlie had a love for firewhiskey. Ginny and Angelina were in the water, floating around on cylinder tubes, soon after finishing our wine, the rest of us joined them. I cast a connecting charm so that we would remain in a circle and the games began.

"Okay Truth or Dare?" Ginny announced. We nodded our approval.

"You first Gin, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth thank you Audrey"

"Have you and Harry had sex yet?" by the look on her face, Ginny clearly thought she would be safe with Audrey asking the question and boy was she wrong.

"Umm… Yes okay yes we have the day before he proposed." She stumbled through her explanation, broke out laughing then quickly moved on. "Angelina. Truth or dare."

"Well I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing. Dare."

Ginny thought for a moment, a wicked grin coming across her face.

"I got it. You have to go to Grimmauld place, and run naked through every room in the house."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY ALL THE GUYS ARE THERE!"

"Exactly" Ginny broke out in laughter and we all scrambled to grab our things and ran for the fireplace. This was going to be hilarious.

We flooed quietly into Grimmauld place, Angelina being the last to arrive. She was naked with nothing but a towel covering her body.

"On three" we told her

"One, two three!"

Fleur yanked the towel from her body and Angelina bolted.

Cries of fright, wolf whistles and applauding could be heard as Angie ran through the house,/ she quickly made it back to the girls, wrapped herself in the towel and with a faint pop they were back down by the lake.

Angelina slipped her bikini back on. The girls resuming their position in the water, began the game again

"Okay who's next?" Ginny asked still smirking from their adventure.

"Hermione. You're up." A smile played on the lips of the beautiful dark skinned girl.

"Dare."

"You have to make out with Fleur…"

"Okay" I went to slip out of my tube to make my way to Fleur when Angie stopped me.

"In FRONT of Bill and Fred" my jaw dropped.

"Fine. But it can wait until we are done swimming." Everyone nodded and the game continued.

I chose to ask Fleur and she selected truth. I don't know why I thought it would be funny but without even realising what I had done I asked her,

"If you could sleep with any other Weasley apart from Bill, who would it be?"

She didn't miss a beat, there was no hesitation she merely said with conviction "Fred."

Before anyone could ask her why she moved the game along to Audrey, who to my shock, chose dare. Fleur deciding to be somewhat kind merely said that Audrey had to show the girls her boobs. She shrugged and swam to the dock, making sure to have her back facing the house and lifted her bikini top out of the way. After a few seconds of cat calling she returned her top down and smiled at the group of women before her. I could see that she was becoming more and more comfortable with us and it made me happy.

Having finished the game and a bottle of wine, we dressed and prepared to travel to the boys so that I could fulfil my dare. When we stepped into the Burrow what we did not expect to see was all the men sitting around the table waiting for us.

"You have some explaining to do." George looked torn between being angry that Angelina had shown her body to everyone and proud that the men seemed to approve of said body.

I scanned the room quickly, looking for Bill and Fred. Angelina had begun trying to explain to George but he kept cutting her off. I could see Angie getting upset so I grabbed Fleur's arm, dragged her towards our partners and before anyone could say anything began kissing her.

The room went silent. You could hear a pin drop, but I didn't break the kiss. Fleur slid her hands around my waist and deepened it as I ran my fingers through her long silvery blonde hair. She lightly nipped the bottom of my lip and as I gasped her tongue seized mine, I pushed her against the wall of the kitchen as my left hand trailed to her bottom. We broke apart moments later panting and turned to face the room.

What I would have given to have a camera at that moment. Ginny and Audrey were giggling to each other, Angelina looked at us thankful that we had drawn attention away from her. But the men, they were what truly made the moment priceless. Every single one of them had their jaws open starring at us in disbelief. I could see the noticeable bulge in all their pants and walked forward to give Fred a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting on his lap. A low growl escaped his lips as I readjusted on his lap.

"You were saying George?" I asked innocently

"I…I don't remember.." you could see the thought growing smaller in his eyes.

"Well if that is all, you best be leaving now, we have a Hen night to get ready for." Their heads swung to look at Audrey who was shooing them towards the fire place. "Out you get."

A moment later the boys had left and Ginny turned to face us, "well that was hot."

Fleur shot me a wink and the room exploded in laughter as we left to shower and change for the evening.


	11. In for a Wild Ride Part 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here is part 2.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, this wondrous world is the property of J. K. Rowling**_

Chapter 11 In for a Wild Ride Part 2

"Ginny I am not wearing this!" I looked into the mirror, blood pooling in my cheeks, she had to be kidding.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will wear what I tell you to wear and you will suck it up Gryffindor Princess." She sat me down on the chair and began brushing my hair. "Right now up or down."

I looked in the mirror. I was in the gold high neck top that Ginny had laid out as an option for my first date with Fred, but instead of the comfort and security of jeans I had on a pair of tight and very little shorts, which were barely visible as the top came down past my bottom. In all honesty it looked like I had no pants on, not that the shorts covered much anyway. To top it off, she had me in a ridiculously high pair of heel; they had a 3 inch platform, and all up made me about 8 inches taller than I was. If I had my hair down then you would easily see just how short my outfit was as my hair was as long as the top. But if it was up I would have no way to hide my embarrassed face.

"Up I guess?" I smiled weakly at her

"Good choice!" she pulled my hair into a perfect ballerina bun and began casting charms to set it.

Ginny's outfit looked very similar to mine however, unlike me, she clearly felt right at home in her decision to wear it. Once we were dressed and ready to go we met the girls downstairs. Each of them looked spectacular. Fleur handed me and drink and told me how stunning I looked. I was thankful she said it, my confidence grew a little and we laughed until the boys arrived to take us to the club. However we hadn't been forewarned that ALL the men would be accompanying us to our destination. The fire place roared to life as Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville and each Weasley man came into view.

I tried to hide as their eyes widened on us. I suddenly felt very naked. This was a terrible idea. Merlin did Ginny owe me. I struggled to find words but thankfully Audrey spoke first.

"What are you all doing here?" she looked stunning in high waisted skinny jeans, black thigh high boots and a long sleeved black crop.

They men still seemed in shock.

"Well we were headed to the Leaky, so we figured we may as well all come and drop you off, its only around the corner from where you are going in muggle London." Percy stammered taking in the sight of his beautiful fiancée. "Also, you look marvellous Auds"

"Well then, kindly collect your jaws from the floor so we can leave."

I had never seen this side of Audrey; she was confident and well, sexy. The men did as she asked, straightening themselves up before each making their way towards their partners. Fred took me in his arms briefly before pulling away to look me up and down.

"Since when did you come past me shoulders" he looked at me quizzically

"Since your sister forced me into a pair of stilts under the ruse of being heels." Placing my hand on his arm for balance I lifted one foot up to show him the shoes.

"Blimey Mia! Those things are dangerous they are," placing a soft kiss on my forehead he took a step back grinning devilishly at me. "How have I never seen this outfit before? It seems a shame to waste it on a muggle club instead of my bedroom."

"Ginny again I am afraid. I look stupid don't I?"

"Mi, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen." I blushed scarlet. "Inside and out my little bookworm."

"Time to go!" Shouted Bill, who's arm was wrapped protectively around Fleur's waist.

Bill, Percy and Charlie then split us into groups for each of them to take. Soon enough we were standing in the alley way adjacent to the club. We said our goodbyes and told the boys we would let them know when to come get us. Dean Thomas having been raised in the wizarding world was lucky enough to have a mobile phone, he handed me his spare one that had belonged to his mother and told me to text him when we were ready, I placed the phone in my purse and we went to stand in line.

It had been not 5 minutes before we were ushered through the wide black doors. I was met with a wall of music and warmth as we made our way to the bar. Angie ordered us a round of drinks as Fleur spotted an empty booth. I clung to Ginny's arm as we made our way through the sea of people to sit. We sipped at our drinks, talking about nothing in particular, I watched in awe at how confident the woman on the dance floor appeared, grinding on each other and the men around them.

I looked back to the group to find them all staring at me

"Yes?" my voice barely able to be heard over the music.

"Do you want to go dance?" Angie smiled making her way around the table to grab my hand.

"Sure!" I downed my drink and the others followed suit.

The music was catchy and easy to dance to; it didn't take long for me to discover my rhythm and begin to sway my hips in time with the beat. The drinks kept coming as Audrey slipped away more than once to get us more. Ginny had her hands on my waist dancing behind me, our bodies finding the movement between them. I had never felt more empowered and sexy in my life. It wasn't until I noticed a group of men watching us that I began to feel uncomfortable. Thankfully their attention was quickly broken by a woman appearing on the stage at the front of the dance floor.

"Are we all having a good night?" The crowd whooped and hollered in agreement at her words. "That's what I want to hear! My name is Clara and I will be your announcer this evening, now a little birdy has told me we have 3 very special women in the house tonight! Three very lovely 'Brides to Be', come up here ladies"

I turned to look at Ginny, my face a mix of embarrassment and anger, only to find she looked just as confused as I. Out of the corner of my eye though I could see Fleur giggling to Audrey. Damn that French beauty. Angelina, Ginny and I handed our bags to the girls and made our way through the crowd to climb the small steps to the stage.

"Excellent! Now what are your names?" Clara's face a light with excitement.

"Ginny" she flashed the woman a trademark Weasley smirk.

"Angie" who showed no signs of embarrassment merely smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Hermione." Then there was me, who stumbled through my own name and was as red as Ginny's hair.

"Right, so, we have a few surprises for you women, something to celebrate your last weeks as single ladies. Fellas! Come on out!"

I turned behind me to see three men emerging from the side of the stage each holding a chair in their hands. This was not good. Now I'm not saying these men weren't gorgeous, they were, but I knew very well that if the roles were reversed and our men had three girls walking towards them, all three of us would lose our minds.

The chairs were spaced evenly across the stage and each man moved towards us extending a hand. We were led to our chair and told to sit.

The song 'U Sexy Thing' began to play and the men began to move. I had tried to close my eyes and angle my head away but he tilted my head up and purred in my ear to look at him. A shiver went down my spine but I did as I was told.

Ginny and Angelina were laughing, watching their men dance, Ginny even gave hers an all too familiar to me tap on the bottom. I looked forward at the man in front of me. He begun to grind on my lap and I couldn't help but giggle. I watched as he danced around me, picking up my chair so that my knees where level with his head before laying me down on the floor. He spun my chair so that his hands rested on the base between my thighs and his knees resting on either side of my head.

Slowly he begun to grind again, lowering his crotch towards my face, rolling his hips so that my chair slid across the floor closer and closer towards him. His face had just made it between my thighs when the song ended.

"Okay, okay, thank you boys, thank you. Now Ladies how was that!"

I didn't know who this woman was but I had a feeling I would not like what she had to say next.

"Now that the boys have given you a dance, it's time for you to return the favour!"

Yep, it was official, she was my least favourite person to ever live and I have faced Bellatrix Lestrange.

"However you may choose anyone you wish to do this with." I moved toward Ginny all too late to find Angelina already had her by the forearm.

Peering into the crowd I could see Fleur and Audrey looking up at me, I extended my hand to Audrey and she shook her head vigorously mouthing 'I'm not ready'. Without missing a beat Fleur placed her hand in mine and flashed me a devilish grin.

"Let's do zis!" she mused standing directly in front of me.

We were then told the rules, the music would play, we would dance and the music would stop, each time it did we were to switch partners until each of us had danced with the other. The crowd would determine out of the three brides who the winner was

The music commenced and I had to look away from Angelina to stop from bursting into a fit of giggles. As 'Horny' begun to play

Fleur took my hand and spun into me, her back against my front, our bodies found a rhythm as we danced against one another. She turned to face me placing one leg between mine, pulling me in closer. I swayed my hips and flipped my hair in time with her. We body rolled against each other and every time I went to look toward the crowd she turned my head to face her. For the second time today, Fleur and I began to kiss. He tongue had just slipped into my mouth when the music stopped and she slipped away. Ginny was now in front of me.

"Well, well you and Phlegm are getting quite close aren't you?" she waggled her eyebrows at me and I swotted her arm as the music resumed.

Dancing with Ginny was much the same as with Fleur, the alcohol was starting to set in and I could hear the crowd cheering. Ginny bent forward in front of my hips and started to shake her butt into my crotch, without giving it a second thought I slapped her arse, much like she always did mine, then placed my hands on her hips and moved against her. She gave me a quick kiss before the music stopped and this time I moved to switch places with Fleur.

Angie looked at me with fierce determination. "We are going to win this, Weasley twin wives stick together!"

The music resumed and I found out she had meant stick together almost literally. There was barely a moment when Angelina's body was not in contact with mine. It started off fairly similar to the last two, grinding against one another and dancing sexily, that was until we saw that Fleur and Ginny had grabbed one of the chairs and Ginny was now sitting on it as Fleur wiggled on her lap.

Before I had time to even think Angelina had me in a chair and was on me. Our chairs back to back, Angelina and Fleur looking at each other with the one thing in mind. Winning. She rolled her body against me, her boobs coming to meet my face where she stopped and shook them.

"30 SECONDS!" Clara yelled and we both teams quickly switched places.

I up at Ginny and she flashed me the trademark Weasley smirk before resting her lips on Fleurs. I knew this was a challenge but I didn't know if I was ready to do this. I closed my eyes, rolled my hips and lent in to quickly whisper 'sorry for this' in Angelina's ear before pressing my lips to hers.

This kiss was much more passionate then the ones I had shared with Fleur and Ginny today. I could tell that Angie knew this was what it would take to win. I continued to grind against her as our tongues entwined, her hands lay on my bottom guiding me against her. My eyes flicked open as Ginny ran her fingers into my hair, my hands slipped into Fleurs and she raised hers to meet Ginny's breasts.

The music stopped and we all broke away. We looked at each other nervously before laughter took us. Fleur slipped off the stage to stand with Audrey and we stood facing the crowd.

"Is it just me, or is it HOT in here!" Clara was red faced and fanning herself. "Well, well, well ladies, and you say you're all marrying men, seems like a shame from what we just saw!"

The crowd hollered and laughed before being silenced

Clara moved to stand behind Angelina, "Who thinks dark chocolate beauty Angie was the best?" she yelled into the microphone.

The crowd screamed and you could faintly hear people calling her name. Clara moved to behind Ginny

"And what about our luscious red headed vixen Ginny?"

The crowd went wild with cries until Clara moved away to rest behind me.

"Lastly, the sexy, the curvaceous, the downright hot to trot, Hermione!"

To my shock the crowd roared at the sound of my name, you could hear them chanting my name as men wolf whistled at me.

"Well, seems as though there is no contest. Our top bride this evening is…..HERMIONE!"

Angie and Ginny wrapped me in a bear hug and we were quickly joined by Fleur and Audrey, who had something in her hand that I couldn't quite make out.

We returned to our booth and were greeted with drinks thanks to Clara. Though we did not pay for a single drink the rest of the night. It seemed out exploits on the stage had gained us some admirers. I felt my bag vibrate and opened it to find a missed call from Dean and a text.

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **We are just about to head off.**_

 _ **Charlie, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Neville and the twins are already home.**_

 _ **See you in 5**_

 _ **-Dean**_

I showed the girls the message and they looked a little sad

"Time to go then I guess" Angie sighed downing her drink and picking up her purse.

Once we were out we found the boys were already waiting for us. I thanked Dean and handed him back the phone.

"Now, I assume we are just taking you all back to the Burrow tonight?" Percy asked looking as sober as ever as he clung to Audrey who was lightly swaying due to the alcohol

"Yeah, sounds about right Perce." Ginny spoke clearly, trying not to show just how intoxicated she was.

"Easy then, we will split into two groups. Fleur, Ginny and Hermione with me. Angelina and Audrey with Percy. Dean mate, you fine to still catch a taxi home?" Bill too had his arm protectively around his wife's waist.

"Yeah Bill I'll be fine, I'm going back to Grimmauld, just wanted to make sure the girls were okay so I could tell the lads in the morning when they wake."

"I'm not going to the Burrow!" my voice was louder than I had intended. "I wanna go see Fred!"

"Mione, love, that's not a good.." Bill began but was cut off by Fleur

"Oh let zee woman go Bill! She wants to see 'er fiancée!"

"I'll take her" Dean Thomas to my rescue, "I can walk her there then catch a taxi to Grimmauld, no stress."

"Seeee Dean says it's okay!" I poked my tongue out at Bill and Percy before lacing my arm through Deans and pulling him towards Diagon Alley.

Before I knew it we were on the twins front door step. I banged on the door loudly yelling for Fred until the lights came on, as I heard footsteps I told Dean he was fine to go, I had my wand and Fred was on his way down. Reluctantly he agreed, leaving me standing at the door alone waiting.

And then, the door opened…


	12. My Oh Mia

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have had a bit of writers block lately. My inspiration for this story seems to be lacking lately, I would love some encouragement to keep going so remember to review and tell me your thoughts or where you would like the story to go. I feel as though the story is progressing too slowly but I don't want to rush it either. Let me know your thoughts. I had high hopes for this chapter but after last chapter being so long it was more of just a filler.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As always this wondrous world belongs to J. K. Rowling, I am merely a visitor.**_

Chapter 12 My Oh Mia

 _And then, the door opened…_

"Mia? What are you.."

I crashed my lips to his, pulling him into my embrace, sliding my fingers into his hair. There is a sense of urgency to our kiss as I push him back through the door and kick it shut behind me. He pulls away from me panting.

"Mia, what are you doing here? Bill was meant to take you home, please tell me you didn't sneak off."

"Don't be silly Freddie, Dean walked me, only left when I heard you coming down the stairs." Smiling up at him as I twirled my fingers through his fiery red locks. "Besides I wanted to see you"

I leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Why don't we go inside and get you a glass of water" taking my hand he led me upstairs and into the kitchen.

Sitting ME down on the couch Fed headed towards the kitchen. I took in the sight before me, how had I never noticed how completely sexy he was before now. Clad in only his boxers he sat next to me attempting to hand me a glass of water which I pushed away.

"NO! I DON'T WANT IT!" I wailed. "I want you…"

I climbed onto his lap and kissed him roughly, slowly making my way down his chest. sighing he pushes me away as my hands reach for the hem of his boxers.

"Mia, stop. Mia, I said stop! Hermione!"

"What, what's wrong, why don't you want me!"

"Hermione you're drunk, it's not right."

I was seeing red. How dare he! How dare he turn me down! That stupid redheaded git! I hate him.

I start screaming and throwing things as he tries in vain to calm me down. Finally I make my way to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder and scream for the burrow.

Storming my way upstairs I throw myself down on my bed. Stupid Fred Weasley!

 _Meanwhile at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers_

"Fred what the bloody hell was that?" George stumbles in rubbing his eyes

"Hermione. I have no idea what just happened." Sitting down on the couch he places his head in his hands. "I just couldn't do it Georgie, I love her too much to let it be a drunken mistake,"

George grabbing Fred by the forearm leads him towards the hall. "Come on mate, go to bed, you can talk to her about it tomorrow."

Mumbling Fred walks into his room, lying on his bed he thinks over the events of the night.

"If she lets me"


	13. Who Do You Love?

_**A/N: Thank you to those have stuck with me through this. I plan to be updating more regularly like the old days.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, blah blah, J. K. Rowling, blah blah.**_

Chapter 13 Who do you love?

I woke up the following morning with the worst headache I had ever had. My stomach was grumbling but the noise was ringing through my ears. Was that my heartbeat I could feel thudding? Why did the lights hurt so much? Oh Merlin Ginny would you please stop snoring!

Slowly pulling myself upright the room began to spin. What had happened last night? There was a soft knock on the door.

"Ginny, Molly has breakfast ready." Audrey's head poked through the door and her eyebrow raised as she spotted me. "Oh, Mione, what are you doing here?"

"Shh not so loud! Wait what do you mean what am I doing here? I live here?"

"Mione you didn't come home with us last night, you went to Fred's."

"I…what.." it was then that it hit me. "Oh no.."

The night flooded back, the drinking, dancing, kissing, throwing myself at Fred, him rejecting me and me storming home. Holy Hufflepuff I am an idiot.

I pulled Audrey into the room and shook Ginny awake, telling them everything that happened once I arrived at the twins. Audrey was sympathetic having tried to seduce Percy when they had arrived home and he too had rejected her, Ginny however couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not funny Gin!"

"Oh Hermione, yes it is, this is hilarious!"

"It is not, I don't know what's worse, that I threw myself and him and rejected me or that if he hadn't I would have lost my virginity completely intoxicated with no idea what was happening. What part of that is hilarious?"

"Not you, you ninny. Him. He's in love with you!" Audrey smiled widely at Ginny's revelation.

"He does not, don't be ridiculous."

"No Hermione, I think Ginny is right. It explains a lot. He adores you." Audrey was still smiling ear to ear.

"Think about it Mione, it's not like you would be his first and you are stuck together for life. Why would he pass up shagging you unless there was a good reason."

"How about because I am a virgin and he pities me." I looked at Ginny with pain in my eyes

"Mione, that's a reason to give you a shag not refuse it."

There was another knock on the door and Angelina appeared.

"Breakfast is getting cold you know. What are we laughing at."

"Just that Fred is in love with Hermione." Audrey said nudging me in the ribs slightly

"Ugh, tell me about it, the boy never shuts up about her whenever she isn't there. Even overheard him telling George. The boy didn't give you that ring on your finger for show Hermione, Fred really cares for you."

I sighed heavily looking down at my engagement ring. Where they right? I mean I know that he cared for me and wanted to marry me, but we hadn't spoken about 'love'. I didn't even know if I did love, do I?

We heard Molly call for us and made our way down stairs. Pouring each of us a glass of pumpkin juice she informed us that it was laced with both a hangover and pepper up potion. Apparently there was a lot to do today and who could forget that it was Sunday which meant the Weasley family dinner. I would have to face Fred. Godric I was not ready to face him.

"Hermione stop fidgeting!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just, what do I say? Sorry for being a drunken mess?"

"Or you could say, 'Sorry for last night, thank you for not taking advantage of me.' Something like that might work."

I mumbled back a reply and kept playing with my hair. I had opted to not use any spells on it today meaning that it was its usual bushy self and sat several inches higher on my back then normal. I had contemplated doing her makeup and hair properly but was far too tired to entertain the idea for very long. Having pulled on one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys and a pair of jeans she stood in front of the mirror. Maybe she should have made more of an effort. Hearing Mr Weasley call from down stairs I resigned myself to my choice and followed Ginny out the door.

Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, doesn't that look familiar" Harry shot me a wink and gave me a quick hug before moving toward Ginny.

"That's a bit rich don't you think?" Ron sneered.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked slightly confused.

"Oh nothing, just Hermione goes and shags Fred then wears Harry's jersey the next day. Get around much do we now Granger? I didn't think you would be into sharing little sister."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice faltered, tears pooling in my eyes I ran for the door. I could faintly hear yells from Harry and Ginny as I made my way outside and ran straight into something solid.

I looked up to see Charlie staring down at me, concern on his face. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around me and walked me towards my favourite tree to sit down.

"You don't have to tell me what happened. We can sit here for as long as you need before we go back."

I had never loved Charlie more than I do at this moment. No explanation needed, just pure comfort and understanding. We sat there for an hour before we were disturbed by anyone. Bill and Percy came to tell us that the twins and Lavender had arrived, and that dinner would be ready shortly. I looked up at them, still curled into Charlies side, eyes puffy from crying. Without I second though both men sat down, Bill on my other side and Percy in front of me.

"Is this about what happened with Fred last night? Because if he hurt you Mione, I will…"

I cut Bill off, shifting my weight into his side and found words for the first time since I came down stairs.

"No, no its not Fred, but thank you for the reminder" I mustered a small laugh and he pulled me in closer.

"Well that just leaves dear ickle Ronikins, doesn't it." Charlie chuckled

"What did the git do?" said Percy with a serious look on his face.

I explained everything to the three men before me and watched as their jaws dropped and faces reddened.

"I'll kill him!" Charlie rose and began to walk for the house.

"Wait" called Percy, "I have an idea."

"It better be good" Bill growled

Percy told us his plan and the eldest brothers grinned devilishly back at him.

"I'll tell the girls, bar Lavender. Charlie, you tell the boys. Percy you've got mum and dad. Mione, you up for this?"

I smiled impishly and Bill and nodded my head. This was going to be fun.


	14. Five Weasley's One Potter & Miss Granger

_**A/N: Two Chapters in one day! I guess when inspiration strikes you just go with it. Please keep reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Blah blah J. K. Rowling. Blah blah I own nothing.**_

Chapter 14 Five Weasley's, One Potter and Miss Granger.

We made our way back towards the house. Bill and Percy entered first and Charlie placed his arm around my waist,

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready."

Smiling he held the door open for me and once inside immediately placed his hand back around my waist. We made our way towards the twins, noting that Bill was talking with Fleur, Angelina and Audrey and Percy with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Once we reached the twins, Charlie kissed my check and handed me over to Fred. In hushed voices we explained what had happened and what our plan was. The twins were on board and Charlie went to get Harry on his own.

Fred placed his arm around me and Georgie slipped his hand in mine. Percy decided that the best revenge for Ron was to make him think he was right, that each man in this room wanted Hermione as much as he clearly did. The girls were on board and the boys were told to be subtle enough to make it look secretive but to make sure Ron could see every interaction.

Fred bent down and whispered in my ear, "We will talk about last night later."

With a quick kiss on my cheek he was gone and I was alone with George.

"So Granger, I hear the plan is to make you all hot and bothered, I would be able to do a much better job if we were alone. Freddie was crazy letting you go last night, if that were me, you would have been crying and screaming for an entirely different reason." George nipped at my ear lobe and winked.

I was beet red. In trying to look anywhere but Georges face I found Ron staring at the exchange between one half of the infamous Weasley twins and myself. Leaning up onto my toes I whispered in George's ear.

"It seems we have an audience, shall we continue this later? I should go find another admirer."

He nodded and kissed my hand. "Later then" raising his voice just loud enough for only Ron to hear.

I walked across the room and began talking to Audrey and Percy about their work in the Ministry. It didn't take too long before Ron had repositioned him close enough to overhear our conversation.

"Audrey darling, why don't you go check if mum needs help in the kitchen, I just need a quick word with Hermione."

"Of course Perc." Giving him a chaste kiss she was gone.

"Thank you for the other week, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

I raised my eyebrow but played along, "it was no trouble Perc, really, and I rather enjoyed it. Shame we have to stop, if Audrey found out, well."

"I guess we will have to be more careful then." He leaned in like he was going to kiss me and there was a light cough which broke apart our exchange. Bill was standing between us now.

"Dinner is ready, come Mia, you can sit next to me." Taking me by the hand he pulled me towards the table outside.

"Do you think its working?" I asked trying not to look back.

"Oh, it's working; he has just headed for Lavender looking rather annoyed. You and Percy were very convincing by the way; lucky someone was there to stop it." He shot me a wink and pulled out my chair for me.

"I had a plan." I smiled back at him.

Fred sat across from us and Ron to no one's surprise decided to sit on the other side of me. Lavender looked less than impressed but took her spot next to him.

We ate dinner making idle chit chat. It was a rather pleasant meal despite Lavender attempting to make it about her. I was lost in my own world when Bill placed his hand on my thigh. Choking on my drink I tried to regain my composure. What was he playing at, I gave him a slight glance and he winked leaning across to whisper in my ear.

"He's watching, just act natural, I already cleared this."

I blushed and nodded my head, looking forward at Fred who just smiled at me knowingly. Slowly Bill began to trace lines up and down my inner thigh, making sure to stop before he went too high, feeling rather adventurous I slid my hand under the table and placed it on his leg. Bill was clearly unprepared for this action and quickly regained his composure. Ron must have seen the exchange as he pushed his chair away from the table and rose.

"I've lost my appetite." And stormed away, Lavender following shortly after.

"Well this is going well!" Angelina laughed. "Gosh Hermione, such a man stealer."

The table burst out laughing

"So who is left?" Fred asked

"Just me, officially I think. Unless Mr Weasley would care to join in on our game?"

"I think I shall decline on this one occasion Harry. But a warning to all of you, if I find out even one of you has gone too far in this joke, you will be punished."

Molly giggled to herself at her husband's antics but you could see the seriousness in both their eyes when it came to Hermione feeling comfortable.

"I'm looking at you Charles Weasley!" said Molly and George began to laugh, "You to George."

"Yes mum" they both replied trying to compose themselves.

When dinner was done we all made our way to the sitting room. Harry pulled me aside to the kitchen. He wanted to catch up and make sure I was actually okay after Ron's outburst at the beginning of the night.

"No one thinks bad of you wanting to see Fred, I wish Dean had kept his mouth shut about taking you there, I know he didn't mean any harm but still, you know how Ron gets."

"Nothing even happened, I came home." I blushed too embarrassed to tell Harry the full story.

There was a creak in the floor and the mood changed.

"Something may not have happened last night but it can tonight if you want." Harry snaked his arm around me pulling me flush against him.

"Harry, I, I don't know what to say, I thought you saw me like a sister." I pushed against him playfully, trying with all my might not to laugh at how completely wrong this felt.

"Now if I thought of you like a sister would I want to see you in nothing but my jersey? Would I do this?" at the moment he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he placed me down on the kitchen bench.

"HERMIONE!" Ron squealed. "A word please."

Harry stepped away from me with a reassuring look as Ron shot daggers at him. Remaining on the bench I kicked my legs softly attempting to look nonchalant.

"Yes Ronald?"

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Ronald, Harry and I are like siblings, we were merely messing around."

He crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"Why is it you seem to be interested in everyone but me? Hell even Percy seems to get you all hot and bothered."

"Honestly Ronald, you're acting like a child. The only person I have any interest in is Fred. Now if you will excuse me, Audrey said she has a surprise for everyone."

I pushed myself off the bench and made my way past him. I thought I was home free before he grabbed my hand.

"I love you, you know that. It's always been you, not Lavender, not Pansy," I shuddered at the memory of seeing him and Pansy hook up after my rejection at the battle. "It's you. It always will be, I will not stop fighting till you say I do."

Pulling my hand from his, I reached the door frame, "You're wasting your time."

With that I went and sat on the couch between Fred and Charlie. Resting my feet in Charlies lap I watched as Audrey and Percy stood at the front of the room with her hands behind her back.

"Now, I have a special treat for all of you" Audrey was grinning almost evilly as she revealed her hands.

Angelina's eyes widened "Oh.."

"No…" I finished equally as frightened.

There in Audrey's hand was a video camera.

"Oh dear we are in trouble."


	15. Video Evidence

_**A/N: Okay so maybe three chapters' today ha-ha. I seem to have found my passion for this story again.**_

Chapter 15 Video Evidence

This had to be a prank; this couldn't really be happening could it?

"What's zat?" asked Fleur with curious eyes

Harry was fighting back tears of laughter. "That Fleur is a video camera, and judging by the look on Angelina and Hermione's faces, we are going to see a bit of what you girls got up to last night."

The boys were all laughing and smirking, excited to see what there girls had got up to without them. I could feel the colour draining from my face. This was not good.

We sat in silence as Mr Weasley helped Audrey set up the VCR player and get the camera ready. When she moved away she was smiling and sat next to Percy on the floor.

"Everyone ready?" she asked

After a chorus of No from the girls and an even louder chorus of Yes from the boys she hit play and the screen came alive.

There were a few titbits of the day's events, it seemed that Audrey had sneakily set it up whilst we were down by the lake. The boys watched our game and everyone stared when Fleur said about choosing Fred.

"What, 'e is 'ot" she replied simply

Percy's jaw dropped when Audrey flashed her boobs, rather skilful out of camera view. Ginny leant forward and s\whispered thankyou in Audrey's ear for cutting out where Ginny had said about losing her virginity. My favourite was being able to relive the boy's reaction to mine and Fleur's kiss in the burrow.

Audrey pressed pause and turned to face the group.

"Mr & Mrs Weasley, I suggest that this be where you say goodnight."

With a knowing nod the said their farewells and retired for the evening.

"Right, now time to continue."

"Can we not! Please!" I begged her.

She shook her head and pressed play again. I could already feel the heat rising in my face.

I sat watching Fred watch me on the tape. He seemed to be getting a lot of amusement out of this until he saw the men come onto the stage and begin to dance on us. Looking away for a moment I could see George and Harry both looking as mad as Fred. I placed my hand in his affectionately and tried to make him smile. He had almost calmed down when he saw the man push his head between my legs. Thankfully I knew that is where it ended.

Sitting there with two angry twins and the Boy-Who-Lived, Audrey assured them it would get better. George mumbled something similar to 'it had better.' And boy did it. The tape rolled on and we watched as I pulled Fleur on stage, Bill raised an eyebrow at his wife and she merely batted her eyelashes at him and pointed back to the screen.

Charlie was clearly having the most fun watching not only the display but his brothers' reactions, making sure to poke fun and wink at Hermione every time she did something he found sexy. The room began to laugh as Fleur and I kissed again.

"Once just wasn't enough was it Granger? You know she's married yes?" Bill laughed playfully pulling Fleur into his lap.

Harry was the next to comment, "Ginny! Hermione! Really?"

"What can I say Hermione is a hottie!"

I buried my face into Fred's side knowing what was coming next. The audible gasp filled the room after we heard Clara yell "30 seconds". I lifted my head to see every man leaning forward, ogling the screen. When it was done, Audrey stood and turned off the tape.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Charlie mused fanning himself.

The girls burst out laughing as the boys just looked around shocked.

"Well I thought that was thoroughly inappropriate, have none of you respect for your partners!" Lavender huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

The venom in Ginny's voice shone through, "Get off your high horse Lav Lav, everyone here knows how much of a slag you were at Hogwarts."

"Not as bad as what I just saw." The voice did not belong to Lavender but Ron. "Blimey Hermione, was there anyone you didn't get with that night?"

Fury filled me and I could feel it rising in me about to burst. I was about to yell at him when a thought crossed my mind.

"Actually Ron yes, there was someone I missed."

With that I rose from my place between Fred and Charlie and made my way towards Audrey, she caught on and stood meeting me half way so that we met in the middle of the room. Placing my hands on her cheeks I placed my lips on his for a soft chaste kiss before pulling away to face Ron and Lavender.

"There now that's everyone. Satisfied Ron? Happy now?"

"How is it none of you mind that she is messing with all of you!" Lavender screeched addressing the room.

"She's right; we have watched you all tonight. She is having it off with every one of you, making each of you look like a mug in the process." Ron's face was as red as his hair.

When he had finished we all burst out laughing, unable to control our prank any longer. I watched as each member of Ron's family called him out on what he had said to me earlier and what they had done in retaliation.

"You are meant to be her best friend mate. How you could honestly think she would be like that is beyond me." Harry was shaking his head disapprovingly at Ron.

Embarrassed at what he had done, Ron grabbed Lavender by the hand and dragged her towards the floo. Everyone settled again and began talking about what the girls had gotten up to. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Ready for that talk now?" he whispered sweetly in my ear.

I shook my head no but realised there was no more avoiding this, it was time to face the music. Kissing my hair he led me upstairs carefully to my room. Placing me down on the bed he sat across from me, keeping my hands in his. His big brown eyes looking deep into mine.

"Okay, now about last night…"


	16. Heart to Heart

_**A/N: Here is the big talk between Fred and Hermione. It will mostly be dialog with some internal monolog so I will do my best to not leave you confused. Thank you to all the followers, favourites, reviewers and general readers. I love you all. This will most likely be the longest chapter I have written to date.**_

Chapter 16 Heart to Heart

" _Okay, now about last night…"_

I could feel my heart beat in my ears as the words came out of his mouth, watching the gentle curve of his lips as they moved. Seeing the kindness in his eyes my body naturally relaxed, never taking my hands from him I forced myself to be strong. I waited for him to continue but he didn't he merely watched me, looking for me to continue.

"Yes, last night." I stammered nervously, my palms beginning to sweat.

"Did you want to start? Or I can?" he looked nearly as nervous as I.

"No, no I should." He nodded beckoning me to continue. "Firstly I want to apologise, not only for turning up at your home at all hours of the night banging on the door waking you but for being such a drunken mess once you let me in. I wish I had a better excuse for my actions other than that I was drunk but I don't. I'm so sorry Fred, really, I am such a prat, I burst in, threw myself at you and when you respected me I got mad at you and trashed your house. Oh Merlin! I trashed the flat!"

I began to pull my hands from his and move away but he caught me, shaking his head and laughing softly to himself. Moving so that my back lay on his chest, he brushed my hair from my cheek and nuzzled into me.

"Was there a secondly?" he teased lightly whispering into my ear.

"Yes. I wanted to say thank you, uh before you interrupt let me finish. I wanted to thank you for turning me down, I know it might sound weird but as much as I wanted something to happen last night I am glad it didn't, I know you aren't a virgin but I am. This is important to me, my virtue is important to me, even if it didn't seem that way. I just want anything that happens between us to be real, I want to feel special and for it to mean something but most of all, I want to be able to remember it the next day. We have to spend the rest of our lives together because of this law and I don't want to have any regrets with you. I want this to work more than anything in the world and after last night I want you know that I trust you whole heartedly. You stopped and respected me when I was too careless to respect myself. So thank you Fred."

I leaned my head back to kiss him on the cheek deciding to ignore the water look in his eyes. Wrapping his arms tightly around me, I could hear his heartbeat as I rested my head into the crook of his neck.

"Your turn now." My voice was barely a whisper but he nodded to confirm he had heard me before taking a deep and sighing.

"You are so beautiful Mia, when I saw you on my door step last night my heart skipped a beat. You have no idea the effect you have on me; you are so caring and good. I couldn't do that to you Mia, I could let you make a decision you might regret because I care too much about you to risk that. It's not about what I wanted in that moment. I would have loved nothing more than to take you in my arms and throw you onto my bed and be with you in every sense of the world, but I couldn't because it wasn't right. You shouldn't have to thank me for doing the right thing; any man should have made the same choice that I did. Never feel like you have to be something you're not with me. Hermione, there are some things I need to tell you."

He moved me away from him and turned me so that we were once again eye to eye. His tone more serious now. My fingers trapped nervously over my engagement ring, each of his pervious words burrowing into my soul. This man cared for me in a way in which I had never been cared for before.

"Yes Fred"

"I would never take your virginity before you are ready Hermione. I understand what a huge step that is, the level of trust and love that is required, no demanded for such a personal and special moment..." I cut him off short leaning forward, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"What was your first time like?" my eyes wide, not in any form of jealousy but in wanting to know more about him, about his experiences.

"I'll let you know when it happens."

A blush crept onto his cheeks and he shifted his gaze away from mine waiting for my response. It took a minute for me to comprehend what he had just said. Was the great Fred Weasley telling me what I thought he was telling me? Was he a virgin? But that was impossible, I had seen all the girls that he and George dated throughout our days and Hogwarts and Ginny had all but confirmed my thoughts. Yet here he was, sharing this with me.

"Fred are you? Are you a virgin?" you could hear the shock in my voice which was louder than I had intended it to be.

"Please keep your voice down Mia. Yes I am a virgin, a piece of information that is not well known. You and obviously George are only aware of this, and before you ask 'what about all the girls from school?' nothing happened. Well that's a lie some things happened but never that. Much like you I happen to view sex as a sacred act between two people who truly love one another. George however did not share my view and being twins' people often get us mixed up, hence the reputation for the Weasley twins being womanisers. So I just let people think what they wanted to and minded my own business. Besides it wouldn't have been fair to anyone, I had my eye on a particular girl from just after fifth year on."

"So last night?"

"Was as much for you as it was for me. You didn't want your first time to be a drunken mistake, but neither did I. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had let it happen like that. We both deserve more." He leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Wait," I pulled away to look in those big brown eyes. "The girl from the end of fifth year..."

"What about her?" he looked slightly amused.

"Who was she? Do I know her?" there was a certain edge to my voice that I couldn't place

"Why Granger? Jealous are we?" he smirked at me, a secret behind his eyes.

"No!" I shot back, "I just want to know that you are over her, you did ask me to marry you after all." I huffed, was I jealous?

"Relax Mia, I will tell you whatever you wish to know. Yes you do know her, and no."

"No what?"

"No I am not over her, and I never will be."

"Oh" my heart sunk, I guess Ginny was wrong and Angelina had miss heard. "So you love her then?"

Fred paused for a moment before nodding. Tears welling in my eyes and a heart that felt like it had been stabbed I went to move away from him but he caught me again.

"Wait…" he said.

I looked into his eyes and cursed myself for believing that he could ever love me. He continued to speak, holding my hand tightly.

"I remember the first time I saw her actually. She was this tiny thing with unruly hair, kept going on about some toad that a boy had lost. I kept telling George that she was going to be trouble for us but he laughed it off as nothing."

My heart began to rise.

"Then she was sorted into Gryffindor and for someone so smart managed to find herself in an awful lot of trouble." He shot me a wink but continued on pushing his index finger up to my lips to stop me from speaking.

"I remember when she landed herself in hospital because she was too stubborn to just let some things go. That was the first time I really felt something for her. Something more than just brotherly concern. I watched as she grew into this beautiful young woman. So strong, so independent. And the way she punched Malfoy was just damn right sexy. But it was when she came with my family to the Quidditch World cup that it hit me. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was something else entirely.

When the Death Eaters attacked, dad told George and me to take care of Ginny. As we were running I found myself looking for her. I even left Gin and Georgie to go find her. I needed to know she was safe. The relief that flooded through me when I saw her, when I saw that she was safe. And then school came, and I didn't know what to do because how would she ever see me as more than her best friend's prankster older brother, as the pain in her side.

I wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but by the time I worked up the nerve to seek her out, I was forced to watch her not only be asked but accept the offer of another man."

I looked at him wide eyed, this was really happening. A tear slid down my face and he lifted his hand to catch it.

"When I saw you that night I was beyond jealous. You were a vision, I watched in anger as every boy who had ever over looked you suddenly saw what I had seen months maybe even years before, that now they saw the beauty not only inside of you but the outside as well. I remember being in the DA with you and watching your every move, the way your eyes lit up the first time you cast a full bodied patronus, watched as you looked on in awe as your otter swam around the room. I nearly lost my mind when you disappeared to go on the run with Harry and Ron. I needed to know you were okay, and then suddenly you were there, and you saved me, in so many ways you saved me. I guess what I am trying to say Hermione is, I, I, I love you and I have since I was 16."

With this I could take no more hearing him talk about how he remembered me, how he loved me was enough to send me over the edge. I pressed my lips to his and began to kiss him feverishly. I put all my pent up emotion into this kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip as to allow me entry. Leaning my body against his so that we slowly reclined, Fred on his back and me above him. One hand in my hair and the other on my waist as I deepened our kiss. He loved me! Fredrick Gideon Weasley loved me, Hermione Granger. He lightly pushed me off him, looking at me he sighed again.

"I mean it Hermione, I love you, and I understand if you need more time but I just, I needed to say it out loud to someone other than George."

I pressed my lips softly to his, pulling away slightly our lips centimetres apart. "I love you too"

His lips recaptured mine and I began to lose my train of thought, allowing myself to be enveloped in his scent and warm embrace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We finally managed to pry ourselves away from one another, both of us in desperate need for oxygen. Giggling I nestled myself into his side, my bed was far too small for the both of us and it seemed this was the only way for us to lie next to one another comfortably, not that I was complaining at all. I looked up at the wonderful man whose arms I was surrounded by and at this moment wondered why I had ever been so nervous as to speak with him about the pervious night's events.

Besides things wouldn't change too much now would they? I mean we had only said that we loved one another. Good Godric I told Fred I loved him. I tried to keep my face neutral as internally berated myself. Had yet to even decide if I did indeed love him when my stupid mouth had made the decision to go ahead and tell him without first consulting me. The more I thought about it though the more it seemed silly. It was plain to see that I loved Fred, it explained so much. I buried myself deeper into his body making an approvingly noise as he gripped me tighter.

"There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about Hermione."

"Anything for you." I sighed happily.

"Would you consider moving into the flat above the shop with me? Just for the time being, I figure it will make wedding planning easier and we can start to really get used to one another that way, oh and we can start looking for a house!" his voice was beaming with excitement.

I looked up at him again, my mind going a million miles per hour as I contemplated his question. He was right we did have to live together eventually, I hadn't even thought of where would live once married. We hadn't discussed much of anything now that I thought about it, well much about the future anyhow. Where would he want to live? How many children did he want? Did he expect me to stay at home and take care of them? What about finishing my final year at Hogwarts? I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

"Mia? Mia baby breathing! Its okay, it's okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you tonight it's a lot to take in in one go. Ugh I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Mione." He tightened his embrace briefly before releasing me.

I moved away slightly trying to catch my breath, blood pooled in my cheeks as I attempted to calm myself. Placing his hands in mine I focused on my heartbeat and the warmth in his eyes.

"No, you're right we should talk about this, there is so much we need to talk about. Fred I was planning to go back to Hogwarts come September, now what am I going to do? We are getting married a month into school returning. Fred how are we meant to start living together and get married if I am at Hogwarts!" I could hear the panic in my voice and Fred could see it in my eyes.

"Relax Hermione, relax. I may have already spoken to Kingsley about this. According to him that whilst our weddings must all take place within the time frame, those wishing to return to school to finish their final year are more than welcome to. It means we get an extra time before we have to have kids. I also spoke to Professor McGonagall about this. You see, it was meant to be a surprise but George and I have bought Zonko's in Hogsmeade. There are two flats above the shop. One for us and one for Ginny and Harry while Ginny finishes school. Minnie has agreed that all seventh year students may live with their spouses. For couples like us we can live in Hogsmeade or for interschool marriages they will be given their own dorm. I'm not rushing into this Mia; I have thought everything out so that we can make this work. And as for the wedding well I managed to get your dear old headmistress to give you some time off just before and after the big day, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't take you on a proper honeymoon." He nudged me playfully

"So, so I don't have to give up my education?"

"No."

"Or have a baby right away?"

"No."

"And we can take our time finding the right house for our kids to grow up in?"

"Yes Mia, we have time, so, will you move in with me?"

My mouth opened but no words came out, I just stared at him, my mouth gaping. He really had thought of everything, he had answered all my questions, all except two.

"How many?"

"What? How many what?" he looked at me confused and slightly taken aback.

"How many children?"

"Umm, well, and don't get me wrong I love my family, but I only want two, maybe three. It's not that coming from a big family wasn't great because it was and being a twin I always had someone there for me, it's just I want to give you and our children the world. Yes the joke shop makes good money, great in fact and I know you will want to help pay for things because we are not living in the past where woman couldn't work and there money was deemed worthless. Crap I'm rambling. My point is, I want to spoil you, all of you, and being more makes it harder to do so. I know from experience. I don't want to have to pin them against one another if they wish to receive a gift. George and I were the only ones not to become prefects you know? And mum always says how every child in her family has been one. It's like Forge and I don't count, like we weren't good enough. Even when we made the Quidditch team we got Bill and Charlie's old brooms because they received new ones when Bill got head boy and Charlie was a prefect and Quidditch captain. We never got anything new or special because we focused on our dreams and not just academics."

I took him in my arms, I could hear the hurt in his voice at how he felt like he was never good enough for his mother, how because they left school early to open a joke shop that that made him less than his siblings.

"Listen to me, you are special, what you and George do is amazing! OWL's or not, NEWT's or not, it takes real brains to create what you two have done, the spell and potion work alone baffles me to say the least. Yes a part of me wishes you had applied that more to your studies as you wouldn't have been as much trouble for me to deal with but you are perfect the way you are. You are you and you are a part of this family," I wiggled my fingers between the two of us. "And two or three sounds perfect."

I kissed him softly before pulling away again

"I guess I better get packing then. But you are telling Ginny!"

We laughed together on the bed, embraced in each other's warmth. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper in love with this man and I didn't want it to stop.


	17. Two Souls Become One

_**A/N: Bit of a jump in time, only a week but still. All you Hinny shippers will love this one, the name has been picked as both Harry and Ginny had Voldermort attach his soul to a part of them and I liked the idea of it being a bit of a play on that. Also I will be posting a few one shots and would love for you to read them and or make suggestions for things you would like to read. The first is already up and is called 'The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow' so make sure to go check it out.**_

Chapter 17 Two Souls Become One

Ginny took the news that her maid of honour was moving out the week before her wedding really well. I mean, about as well as you would expect her too. But it was the day before her wedding and her irritation on the matter had lessoned slightly. Sitting in our old shared bedroom I looked at my best friend.

"So this time tomorrow you will be Mrs Harry Potter! How do you feel?" I took her in my arms for a hug and she sighed deeply.

"Honestly?" I nodded " I'm terrified. I love Harry, I have since I was Godric knows how old and now I get to be his wife but I'm scared. I'm scared of getting married, I'm scared of going back to school even if we can live in Hogsmeade and I'm scared that we have to have a child in the next 2 years."

I listened as she rambled on about all her fears. I wanted to tell her she was being silly, that she had nothing to fear but I too was having the same doubts she was. Granted Fred and I hadn't been together nearly as long as Harry and Ginny and our circumstances were different but I could see where she was coming from. After I managed to calm her down she left for a shower and I lay on my bed reminiscing of the last week at my new home.

" _Um, so, where am I sleeping?" I looked up at Fred with nervous eyes, we hadn't talked about sharing a room._

 _In fact for someone who had the whole thing so well planned out he had completely forgotten that there were only two rooms in the flat, his and the one occupied by his twin._

" _Oh crap! I'm so sorry Mia I didn't even think of that! Well, uh, you can take my room and I'll bunk with George, I'm sure he won't mind it's only for a few weeks after all" he blushed scarlet and began to carry my things into his room._

 _Turning him to face me I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear._

" _You can stay in here with me, if you want that is. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." Reaching up on my toes a gave him a chaste kiss._

 _Unsatisfied by this Fred pulled me flush against him pressing my lips to his, moving us towards the bed….._

"Mione? Earth to Hermione"

I was pulled out of my memory by Ginny standing before me in nothing but a towel.

"Shower is free, come on we need to get some rest. The others will be here bright and early tomorrow and I don't want to look tired on my wedding day.

I showered quickly and my mind returned to Fred. So far living together had been minimally problematic, but I knew that sooner or later we would hit a snag. I wasn't that lucky. I pulled on an old pair of pyjamas and we went to sleep in preparation for the big day.

Morning came and the house was in shambles, Mrs Weasley could be heard shouting outside as the boys made sure the marquee was ready. Ginny emerged from the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever as she played with the final touches to her hair.

"Do I look okay?" she asked softly

"You, my dear best friend, look stunning. Come on let's get you in this dress."

I pulled her towards me as Luna retrieved the dress. Between Fleur, Angelina, Luna and I we managed to get her in her dress without touching her hair or makeup. I finished the final button and turned her to face the mirror.

Hugging her tightly from behind I whispered in her ear. "Beautiful."

We rushed into our bridesmaid dresses and Fleur did everybody's hair, whilst Ginny set to work on our makeup. Once we were all dressed there was a faint knock on the door.

"Ginny dear, it's time to go." Arthur Weasley appeared, beaming at his only daughter as he extended his arm for her.

The music started to play, I watched as Angelina then Fleur and finally Luna entered and prepared myself to be next. I heard my cue and slowly made my way down the aisle, my eyes finding Fred's and then finally Harry's. He had never looked so happy in his whole life and I couldn't imagine him every looking as thrilled as he did the moment he saw Ginny behind me.

The ceremony went quicker than I had expected and soon I was linking my arm with Ron's to make our way for photos before the reception. Ron held onto me tightly and I could see the murderous looks I was receiving from Lavender. If this was how she felt watching us walk together, one could assume she would not be pleased when we had to dance later.

There were hugs, kisses and congratulations flying in all directions as the family embraced the happy couple. I watched in awe at the smiles on both Ginny and Harry's faces and only hoped Fred and I looked as happy come our wedding day.

The rest of the night flashed by in a blur, my dance with Ron was extremely awkward as his hand kept slipping below my waist. After telling him to stop several times we were interrupted by Harry who asked to switch partners, upon seeing Harry do this Neville, Dean and Seamus switched theirs.

"You didn't have to do that, this is meant to be your first dance with Ginny not me."

"Ginny will be fine, in fact she told me to switch, it's you we were worried about, you know being paired with Ron."

I rolled my eyes and the boy who lived and pulled him in close. "Thank you. So, a married man. How does it feel?"

"Spectacular thanks" he grinned widely at me

Before we knew it the night was over and we were saying goodbye. Fred took me by the hand and kissed me softly.

"Time to go home Mia?"

"Time to go home" I hugged him tightly as he apparaated us back home.

"Just 6 more weeks and that will be us"

Just six more weeks.


	18. Amortentia

_**A/N: I know I know it has been nearly 3 months! If I am being honest I haven't had much motivation to write, but as we near 50 reviews, 100 favourites and 200 follows I decided to keep going with this story. We are nearing its end. I want to write their wedding next and after that will be a series of time jumps, such as their honeymoon, buying their first home, etc. I will not be writing Ron and Lavenders wedding. If there is anything you would like to see review or pm me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

Chapter 18 Amortentia.

It felt weird being in my final year yet not staying in the castle. Ginny and I would walk from Hogsmead to the castle each morning and the boys would go about their days. I couldn't believe that my two best friends were married and that I would be in a mere 3 weeks.

George and Angelina's wedding had just been and it was every bit the spectacle we had expected, complete with fireworks of the twins own invention and a prank or two. Fred had never looked prouder of his twin as he stood next to him on the big day. However this meant that Fred now had twice the work to do as his twin honeymooned with his new bride and friend of 9 years. Georgie would be back soon though as Angelina had promised it would only be for a short while due to the close proximity of the weddings.

Both Fred and I would come home exhausted and fall into one another's arms. As days turned into nights and nights turned into days I feel myself becoming more and more comforted by his presence. School is school and whilst I have still found myself sitting in the library losing myself in books as I once did, I no longer feel as though Hogwarts is my home. Home is where Fred is, it is coming home and having him kiss my cheek and embrace me. Soon I would be Mrs Hermione Weasley and if I was being honest with myself I couldn't be more thrilled.

So here I sit by the fire in the home I share with my fiancée. My birthday in a week and my wedding in three. Life could not be better. If only this darn positions essay would hurry up and be done. Amortentia. What a pointless potion and a pointless assignment. As I tried to tell the new potions teacher we covered it in sixth year but apparently we all need to revisit it. Warm arms wrap around me and I look up to find Fred grinning foolishly down at me.

"Evening Granger." A playful smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh, so I am Granger again am I?"

"Well I don't have long left to call you that now do I?" leaning forward he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"I suppose not." Sighing happily I turn in my chair to face him.

"Amortentia? What's the matter Granger? Scared it won't smell like me"

I see the cocky grin on his face and decided to have a little fun. "Oh no, not at all. I am well aware it will smell like George, being the good looking twin and all."

It is all I can do to keep a straight face as he comprehends my words. When his eyes drop and he pulls his best puppy dog look I finally break, laughter taking over me. Picking me up he places me in his lap, burying my head into his shoulder I think of the last time I smelt Amortentia. Parchment, freshly mown grass and spearmint toothpaste. I had never been able to fully place those smells to a person. I had originally thought they met Ron as the freshly mown grass had reminded me of the Burrow.

I sat in class wondering how in 2 years the scent of what I found most attractive had not changed, yet who I was with had. I spoke to Ginny and she just laughed and told me to think about it. I went about my day as normal, her words ringing in my end. She acted as if the answer was so obvious.

It was late and Fred had locked himself in his office doing paperwork. I prepared for bed and noticed I was out of toothpaste. I had used the same brand since I was a child, it reminded me of my parents and in some strange way I felt as though it linked us. I made my way down the hall and knocked on the office door.

"Come in Mia" Fred called out.

Opening the door, the smell of parchment filled the air and I smiled seeing Fred hunched over, covered in ink splotches from the day's work.

"Freddie, I'm out of toothpaste…. Can I borrow yours tonight?" I looked slightly embarrassed; Fred kept his toiletries separate to mine, something about leaving something's till marriage.

"Of course darling." With a quick accio it was in his hand. "Here Mia."

He handed me the tube and I looked down at the label.

"Spearmint?" was the last thing I remembered saying before I fainted.


	19. Flashbacks Anyone?

_**A/N: I know, I know, I am horrible, I used to be so quick with updates too. Sooo I know I promised the wedding this chapter BUT after the turn last chapter took I decided to do a little filler chapter. As always I appreciate your devotion and patience with me. Also I have a one shot out there and plan to write a few more so go take a look and let me know what pairings you would like to see.**_

Chapter 19 Flashbacks Anyone?

I woke in his arms on the floor, my head rested against his shoulder. It all rushed back to me, the toothpaste, the damn toothpaste had caused all this. Okay so maybe not the toothpaste but what it had meant. Fred. It had always been Fred, the freshly mown grass of the Burrow, where Fred lived with Ron, the parchment, not solely due to my bookish nature but that of his scribbling's of many a prank to come, and spearmint toothpaste, his toothpaste. It all suddenly made sense. How had Ginny known all this time? Thinking back she could remember the first time her and Ginny had discussed Fred, the summer before the Triwizard Tournament.

" _Ginny, Ginny don't be ridiculous it was an accident."_

" _Oh sure Hermione, you just accidently walked into the bathroom and saw George in the shower" thee redhead laughed as she threw a pillow at me._

" _Well firstly Fred, not George, merlin Gin they are your brothers how can you not tell them apart, Secondly, I didn't see anything I screamed and ran out the second I saw his.. face and thirdly for that matter just let it go we are going to be late for the cup if you don't hurry up!"_

I had spent that year denying any crush I had on the mischievous twin and Gin had never really believed me. It was just a 2 years later that I smelt Amortentia for the first time.

"You okay Mia?" I looked into the brown eyes above me, that beautiful speck of green glowing.

"It's you, it's always been you. Freshly mown grass, parchment and spearmint toothpaste."

He leant down to kiss me forehead and whisper softly in my ear.

"Parchment, dust and…" He paused taking a deep breath in, "Lilac."

It took me a moment to process what he had just said, parchment obvious, the dust of the many books I read and the lilac perfume I wore.

"When? When did it start to smell like me?" I asked confused.

"My first day of 6th year potions." Fred smiled wildly at me.

"But, that was? I was a 4th year….." then it hit me. "The bathroom?"

"The bathroom."


End file.
